


The Ultimate Loophole

by dhazellouise, PolyFanatic (dhazellouise)



Series: Bonnie Bennett's Men [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/PolyFanatic
Summary: When the first Supernatural creatures emerged, it caused an imbalance in Nature and it took thousands of years for a loophole to finally appear. An ultimate loophole in the form of a girl named Bonnie Bennett, who has absolute power over all supernaturals. Unfortunately for Bonnie, having such power also means attracting the unwanted attention of multiple men who wanted Bonnie for themselves. (Bonnie x Multi)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett & Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: Bonnie Bennett's Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794928
Comments: 64
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bonnie Bennett was four years old, she already suspected that she was different. She knew that there was something wrong with her. How could she not when Bonnie could see and talk to people that were either considered dead or stuck in limbo?

At first, her family was alarmed when they often saw Bonnie interacting with someone that they couldn't see, but as she grew older, her family began to realize the truth.

Shiela Bennett, her Grams, made Bonnie understand that the people she could only see were the Supernatural creatures who reside on the Other Side. However, Bonnie soon learned that not all of them came from the Other Side, but other places as well like the Ancestral Plane, the Prison Worlds, and even from Hell; the psychic dimension that Arcadius created at the time of his death.

For some strange reason, these restless spirits or trapped people were able to appear around Bonnie even when they came from other planes of existence. Arcadius, the so-called ruler of Hell, even occasionally dropped by when he wasn't busy torturing the souls of the wicked dead.

Cade might be the oldest supernatural being that ever existed, but the ancient man was absolutely puzzled when the dimension he created from his psychic blast somewhat ended up being linked to Bonnie's world, alongside other mystical dimensions.

Surprisingly, it was someone else who was able to figure out Bonnie's strange predicament. She was six years old when one of her friends was finally able to tell Bonnie his theory about the 'Convergent Zone'. Of course, her friend had explained it to her in such a way that a child her age could easily understand.

" _I remember reading in my family's grimoire about the process of creating other mystical dimensions," Her friend began. "Usually, an entire coven of witches is needed to cast the spell, alongside an ancient relic called the Ascendant, plus the combination of a celestial event and the lifeblood of a Bennett witch. For my family - the Gemini Coven - they have mastered the craft of building Prison Worlds. A dimension they used to banish people who have committed crimes against them or for people who were considered to be unstable and dangerous. In my case, it was both...Come to think of it, I should have expected this from my coven after years of being constantly reminded that I was a freak of nature - an abomination by my own family. They were probably even plotting to imprison me - or even kill me - since the day I started siphoning magic when I was still in my mother's womb."_

_Bonnie noted the contemptuous look that passed across her friend's face when he mentioned his family._

" _Kai..." She addressed her friend with a troubled look. "I'm sorry about what your own family did to you all those years ago and I know that discussing them must be upsetting you right now. So maybe we can discuss your theory next time?..."_

 _At her words, Kai simply flashed Bonnie his familiar grin and said,_ " _Aww...you are so sweet Bonbon, but you don't need to worry about me. This talk about how my family mistreated me for years no longer bothers me at all. You already know that I don't care about them anymore. They are dead to me. Well, some of them are literally dead while the rest of them are still alive, to my greatest regret...But enough about my family drama. I think it's better if you let me finish my explanation so that you will understand what you are going through right now Bonnie. So where did I leave off again?"_

" _You were talking about how the Gemini Coven created the Prison Worlds," came her reluctant answer while she eyed her friend closely. Kai still had his usual grin plastered on his face but Bonnie wasn't fooled so easily._

_She knew that Kai didn't like to talk about his family, but despite that fact, it seemed he was making an exception for her yet again. Perhaps trying to make Bonnie understand about her current predicament was probably far more important to Kai than his feelings of resentment towards his family. His willingness to talk about the hateful coven who banished him spoke volumes of how Kai had changed throughout the years. Kai's decision to share the secrets of his coven to her was something that Bonnie won't take for granted. This was one of the reasons that Bonnie still hoped for Kai's eventual redemption._

_Bonnie couldn't give up on him, especially when she realized that Kai was slowly but surely changing for the better. In the last years, Bonnie had been in constant battle to keep Kai around since he appeared in her life, and she would continue to fight for him, even through all the opposition that tried to keep them apart. Kai was her first ever friend and Bonnie would like to keep him by her side no matter the cost, even if it meant going against her dead ancestors' wishes._

" _Ah, yes. The Prison Worlds," Kai said, interrupting Bonnie's thoughts. "You probably know that constructing these worlds requires a lot of magic. That's why my Coven drew power from the eclipse on May 10, 1994 to create the dimension that imprisoned me. However, these kinds of magical constructs are without its consequence. Remember Bonnie that witches are the servants of nature, but that doesn't mean that they can easily abuse their power. In fact, nature definitely won't stand for it when a coven of witches decide to create worlds like they are some kind of God themselves. So when the Gemini Coven broke one of the most important rules of Nature by creating an alternate dimension, you can expect to see a rift appearing in the natural world as the result of the coven's grand machination."_

" _A rift in the natural world? Do you mean 'my world'?" Bonnie asked, sounding alarmed._

" _Yes, your current world Bonnie," was Kai's response._

" _But why? How does that even happen? Why is there even a rift?" came her queries._

" _You are such an inquisitive little creature, Bonbon," Kai remarked with an amused smile. "There is a rift because that is how Nature usually reacts when it detects anything that disrupts the balance. Nature will try its best to rectify the anomaly by creating a loophole. In this case, it created something which I call the 'Convergent Zone'; a place where all the dimensions or worlds are connected together... You might even call it a safe haven, where anyone could easily leave their own dimensions and have access to this place."_

" _Ok, I understand most of what you are saying Kai,"_ _Bonnie said to him. "But that still doesn't explain why these strangers like to keep on appearing around me."_

_"To be honest, I also don't get it..." Kai admitted, "Although based on my observations, it looks like Nature did not only caused a rift, or created this convergent zone, but it created a living beacon as well...and that's you, little Bonster. Think of yourself as the North Star who guides the lost and the damned into your domain. And judging by the numbers you have managed to amass in years, it looks like you will probably have a Kingdom of your own in no time with thousands of loyal followers to do your bidding. So what do you think of that, Princess?"_

_Kai grinned at her then and he tried to ruffle her hair only for his hand to pass through her head. Bonnie merely scowled at Kai's playful behavior._

" _Oh, shut up Kai!" She said in irritation, "You already know that I don't like this at all! I don't know why I have this kind of power but I want no part of it. I just wanted to be normal!"_

" _Bonnie, you must learn to accept that this is who you are," Kai stated, suddenly looking serious. "You are born with this power. You are the living beacon, a loophole, and no matter what you do, you will draw all manner of Supernatural creatures to you, whether they be dead or someone in between. You are the very pillar that holds the other dimensions together Bonnie, and as more of us appear to you, the convergent zone will only grow larger to accommodate all of us. I am sure that this little haven of yours will soon encompass the entirety of Mystic Falls, or wherever you decide to live. So the sooner you accept who you are, the sooner you are able to understand your true purpose in this world, which will also mean giving up a normal life."_

Thereafter, Bonnie realized that her life won't ever be normal again. Kai and the others might have the chance to leave their respective worlds, but they unfortunately could only exist like ghosts when they appear around Bonnie, albeit there were rare instances that they were able to affect the real world; instances that only happened when her invisible companions acted in her defense.

Due to this, Bonnie struggled to behave like an ordinary child. Even though these incorporeal strangers became a part of her daily life, she was still puzzled and surprised every time they came to visit her as most of them liked to do. So by the time she turned seven years old, Bonnie's life only became difficult. Now, more people began to notice her strange behavior. Children her age had started calling her cruel names and the adults began to stir their children away from her because of the many accidents that occured when Bonnie was upset.

Bonnie still could not distinguish the difference between the living, the dead, and the imprisoned ones, most certainly when her constant companions appeared more corporeal-looking like the living residents of Mystic Falls. That was not the only thing that concerned her, but also the fact that the number of her followers multiplied throughout the years when word had spread of her existence in the far reaches of the Other side and other dimensions. In a matter of seven years, the small town of Mystic Falls became the epicenter of numerous paranormal activities. From the three ghostly companions Bonnie saw when she was one year old, it became thousands as they arrived in her hometown in droves. Yet despite their growing numbers, Bonnie wasn't intimidated by their presence in the least.

In fact, she felt safer with them around when she realized that they weren't there to hurt her or even cause trouble in her hometown. Instead they kept out the threatening elements out of Mystic Falls and protected her from anyone who tried to harm her in any way. The 'accidents' that happened when Bonnie was hurt or distraught was not only because of her developing magic but it was also the result of her invisible guardians' interference. Bonnie wasn't happy about it of course, especially when one of them ended up lashing out at Caroline Forbes.

Malachai Parker, or Kai as he preferred to be called, was the one who caused the incident. The twenty-two year old prisoner of the 1994 World had been there even before Bonnie learned how to walk. Throughout the years, the siphoner had reluctantly grown attached to her and frequently reminded her that the first word Bonnie had uttered when she was an infant was his name.

Kai loved to tell her that story of how it had only taken half an hour for him to teach Bonnie his name before she had said it. Meanwhile, it had required her parents a whole week when they tried to teach Bonnie how to say 'Mama' or 'Papa'. Understandably, Bonnie's family was not happy when she had spoken Kai's name first instead of her parents, and had kept on calling for 'Kai!' when she could not see him near her.

Of course, Kai's intervention with Bonnie's developmental growth had angered the spirits of her ancestors, who had constantly tried to keep Kai away from Bonnie every time he appeared. The Bennett witches had repeatedly warned Bonnie that Kai was a bad person and she shouldn't let him near her. However, she hadn't really heeded their warnings because Bonnie had also grown fond of the playful psycho and simply allowed Kai to come and go as he pleased to the increasing concern of others.

Bonnie's ancestors had wanted to shun Kai from appearing around her like they had done to others, such as Esther Mikaelson and the Heretics, who had tried to manipulate and use a three year old Bonnie for their own gain. However, Kai was different. He had been there since the very beginning and Bonnie had been adamant to keep her friend around. She had endlessly fought for him while Kai would always return to her despite the countless threats he received from Bonnie's ancestors and the other spirits. He was just as stubborn and persistent as she was.

Even though Kai came from the 1994 Prison world, he always found a way to visit Bonnie. At first, Kai had only appeared to her with the intent of convincing her - or the spirits of dead Bennett witches - to release him from his prison. However, as the years flew by and as Bonnie grew older, Kai seemed to focus on keeping an eye on her like so many others.

Thus, during the inevitable day when Bonnie tried to play with the other children. She wasn't surprised at all when Kai had reacted poorly after he heard what Caroline Forbes had to say to Bonnie.

" _We don't want to play with you because you are weird and crazy,"_ those were Caroline's exact words and the girl's honest opinion had hurt Bonnie terribly.

Kai must have sensed her distress or seen her tearful gaze because he had immediately retaliated against Caroline. The siphoner had looked absolutely livid and he hadn't even hesitated at all to hurt the eight year old blonde girl. He had pushed Caroline Forbes so hard that the small girl had fallen forward and broke her nose against the edge of the table.

Bonnie dimly recalled how Ayana and Inoncia - two of her ancestors who had been watching her at that time - had shouted in anger at Kai's cruel and unexpected action. Afterward, she could only watch when Caroline Forbes had burst into tears while crimson blood had gushed out from the girl's nose. By this point, Bonnie had been too focused on the bawling girl in front of her that she failed to notice when the spirits of her ancestors had turned their wrath on Kai. She didn't know what they did to him, but Bonnie knew that her ancestors must have done something to her friend because that was the day when Kai had disappeared altogether and had stopped visiting her.

In the end, the accident with Caroline Forbes had been the turning point that changed Bonnie's life. Bonnie was blamed for Caroline's injury and no matter what her parents had to say to defend her, the school principal sided with the Sheriff's daughter, Caroline, who had gotten Elena, Matt and Tyler to speak against Bonnie.

Thereafter, Bonnie was pulled out of school and her parents had chosen her Grams to start homeschooling her instead. Of course, Bonnie didn't know that she would end up living in a remote location for the next ten years.

As for Kai, Bonnie didn't know what exactly happened to him. For years, she had constantly badgered the dead Bennett witches for his whereabouts. But to her growing despair, they were tight-lipped about it and Bonnie could remember the numerous times she had cried and begged for them to return Kai to her while they explained that the siphoner was a ruthless aberration of nature that Bonnie should not be associated with. For this reason, Bonnie's ancestors had taken him away from her life before Kai could hurt her. Although Bonnie did hear snippets of hushed conversation regarding a certain Original Witch and the Heretics in conjunction with Kai's name. At that time, Bonnie suspected that Kai had been shunned like the others, but she didn't realize what her ancestors had truly done to him until years later.

Despite their good intentions to keep Kai away from her, Bonnie was not completely convinced by them and she never truly gave up on trying to find her friend even as she grew older. Bonnie never really blamed Kai for the reason that she had to leave Mystic Falls with her grandmother. She understood that her friend had only done it for her. Kai knew that Bonnie didn't like to hurt anyone even if it was to defend herself. The siphoner, on the other hand, would never hesitate to inflict pain upon the others and would even relish in it. That's probably why Kai had done what Bonnie could not do at that time. He had hurt Caroline Forbes and became the very monster that her dead relatives had repeatedly warned her about.

Even as a child, she knew that Kai was trouble, yet despite his tendency to be outright cruel to others, he never did hurt Bonnie. In Kai's mind, she had been an exception to his rule and Bonnie knew that she had been the reason that Kai had started to mellow down throughout the years when he was still a part of her life. In fact, if Kai had remained with her for ten more years, Bonnie knew that her influence on him would have changed him for good. However, that didn't happen because her ancestors had decided to send him somewhere before he could be redeemed. So when Kai disappeared, Bonnie allowed herself to grieve him in silence while she slowly adjusted to her new home. Even still, Kai's absence was keenly felt.

In the first months after leaving her hometown, Bonnie swiftly learned that living in a cottage a hundred miles away from civilization was the better option than living in a small town where she had trouble differentiating between the living residents and the apparitions she could only see. But to her surprise, the thousands of her invisible companions had followed her faithfully to the two-story cottage in the outskirts of Virginia. However, like always, they remained respectful towards her, gave her privacy, kept their distance and only talked to her when Bonnie addressed them or when they had something important to say. For years, they continued to guard her or even provided her with vital information of what was happening in both the Supernatural and the natural human world. Surprisingly, they were incredibly good informants, but Bonnie knew that they often kept things from her, especially information that might jeopardize her safety.

One such example was when they withheld the confrontation between her mother and Mikael Mikaelson from her. An event that nearly caused Abby Bennett's magic after Bonnie's mother had used a desiccation spell to defeat the Original vampire. Bonnie only knew about what happened years later.

Besides that, Bonnie also discovered that most of them - specifically the spirits of the dead witches - had been very active in keeping Bonnie's existence from being known throughout the Supernatural community in the living world. To them, Bonnie was their closely guarded secret that they would never willingly impart with any living beings, most certainly to other witches.

As many of her ghostly companions believed, Bonnie Bennett was a walking and breathing weapon-slash-loophole of mass destruction that could maybe end the entire supernatural race. If the supernatural world knew about Bonnie's existence, many would probably try to hunt her down to the ends of the earth while the rest would use her as a weapon.

Even Bonnie's grandmother didn't understand the reason thousands of dead and imprisoned Supernatural creatures were following Bonnie. But Shiela Bennett seemed to suspect that Bonnie was destined for something, especially after Bonnie admitted to her Grams how her growing entourage looked at Bonnie with their eyes full of hope, loyalty, adoration and even sometimes a hint of fear.

Hence, as Bonnie grew older in the cottage, she studied and trained under the supervision of her Grams and the Supernatural beings who haunted her day and night. She learned everything from them, even the subjects where she might have learned from school. She also studied the various topics that only a vampire, a werewolf, a hunter, a witch or any other Supernatural creature would know about.

One of the first things Bonnie discovered was her ability to channel the energy from her ghostly retinue to the point that she had unlimited access to most of their strengths, but none of their weaknesses. In short, when Bonnie used spirit magic, she became faster, stronger, and indestructible than even an Original or an Immortal that walked the earth. She also didn't need to feed on blood to sustain herself, or had the urge to shift during the full moon, or even harbored a certain fear for the sun and wolfsbane, and still the list went on. It seemed that being one of Nature's loopholes came with certain perks.

And as Bonnie continued to train and explore her new found powers throughout the years, Bonnie swiftly improved beyond her imagination. It only took a year when she no longer needed to channel spirit magic consciously and only needed a few hours of sleep to replenish her limitless magical supply. Bonnie also didn't need to chant incantations or spells anymore, not when she could cast complex magic with just the sheer power of her mind.

Still Bonnie tested herself further while her invisible companions continued to support her in anything that she set her mind to. Even though they were already dead or trapped in limbo, Bonnie found out that most of them were experienced or were professionals with the skills and knowledge that they had acquired in life. Through them, Bonnie learned a lot. She studied the weaknesses and strengths of any Supernatural creatures that ever existed and learned the different ways to either kill or incapacitate them, until the day she found out the true purpose of her existence.

It was Qetsiyah, the first witch who created the Immortality elixir, who told Bonnie the truth. Her great ancestor was the one who voiced out her suspicion that Bonnie Bennett might be one of Nature's ultimate loopholes. A loophole that could surpass the countless others that stemmed from the numerous imbalances that emerged throughout the years. It meant that Bonnie could undo the very fabric of every supernatural creation that ever existed and restore the balance in Nature once more.

" _I don't know what you are Bonnie... All I know is that most of us on the Spirit world and other planes of existence could not help but flock to you. We are finding our way towards you, even the trap creatures in the Prison worlds, or the tormented souls from Arcadius' Hell. We are able to visit you here, albeit for a short time, because we could not ignore Nature's call to help you in any way we can to fulfill your destiny." Qetsiyah told her._

" _And what is my destiny Aunt Tessa?" Bonnie asked._

" _As you know, Nature always finds a loophole in every unnatural and magical occurrence, and considering that I triggered a great imbalance in Nature, which resulted to the birth of other supernatural races and other abominations, it's only natural when Nature uses one of my blood, my own descendant to rectify my mistake, for you Bonnie to find balance once more after thousands of years."_

" _But how do I do that? How do I find balance again?" Bonnie wondered out loud._

" _By simply existing Bonnie. Perhaps that is the reason we instinctively want to protect and follow you. Through you, we find the balance in our world. You are Nature's manifestation of its earthly power and because of this, you have the power over other Supernatural creatures that ever existed." Qetsiyah informed her._

" _However, Bonnie, you must understand that such power is something that can't be harnessed so easily. It will require time and practice before you can reach the height of your true power. Thus, we will ensure that you are properly trained before you face any adversary that comes in your way." Ayana told her._

" _You also need to learn how to protect yourself Bonnie. You can't always depend on us when you are in danger. For this reason, I will task the Brotherhood of the Five to teach you all the skills to become a Supernatural Huntress. " Inoncia, the witch who first created the Hunters, advised her._

" _And I will. I will learn everything I can before I leave this place." Bonnie replied, her eyes glinting with determination._

So Bonnie did. For the past ten years, she trained, studied, and trained some more to prepare herself for what was to come.

* * *


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls

****

**Ten Years Later…**

Whispers followed her as Bonnie walked through the crowded hallway of Mystic Falls High School. It's only been two days since she returned to her hometown and just a day since Bonnie started attending high school. Yet her infamy for being the school's resident crazyass-weirdo had spread. She suspected that these rumors were started by the people who remembered her as a child. Probably the same people who had witnessed the strange occurrences that happened around Bonnie years ago.

The only reason she was able to enter Mystic Falls High School this late was because Bonnie had used compulsion on the School Principal. She had made the Principal believe that she was there for a 'test-run' before she formally starts her highschool education next term. After all, she just arrived at nearly the end of the school year and since Bonnie had always wanted to experience being a highschool student, she didn't hesitate at all to use her abilities to have this opportunity despite her Grams disapproval. Hence, she's back in school. However, what Bonnie hadn't foreseen was for her presence to cause quite a stir in the student body.

Even now, Bonnie could feel the stares on her as she walked towards the exit with her head down and her borrowed books pressed to her chest like a shield. If high school was going to be like this all the time, Bonnie would rather stay in an isolated cottage than suffer years as the school pariah.

"Ignore them, Bonnie." Alexander, the deceased leader of the Brotherhood of the Five, said while he walked beside her. Bonnie glanced at him and observed how the other students simply passed through his tall figure.

"Alexander is right. Don't listen to them Bon-bon," the other Hunter, the red-head Nathaniel, advised in his scottish brogue. He cast a worried look in Bonnie's direction which she pretended not to notice.

Bonnie simply pursed her lips while she continued to walk alongside the invisible hunters. The Brotherhood of the Five had been tasked by her witch ancestors to become Bonnie's security detail even though their ability to affect the living world was still limited. However, the Brotherhood weren't the only ones who were there to ensure Bonnie's safety but there were other ghosts around the school campus who were ordered to keep an eye out for possible threats. Even without looking around, Bonnie knew that the others were watching out for her. Probably even doing something towards the loitering teenagers who were clearly talking negatively about her. She knew that her army of ghosts did not appreciate it when people badmouth her and Bonnie could not stop them if they decided to retaliate.

"A vampire is coming this way," Maximus, the dark haired Hunter, whispered to Bonnie. She sensed it when the rest of the Brotherhood instantly shuffled into a tight formation around her. Their incorporeal figures became tensed as if they were preparing for an attack.

A cold, creeping sensation on her nape was the only warning Bonnie got before the vampire in question suddenly appeared.

"Hey," a voice said softly from behind her and Bonnie turned around to face the person.

As her hazel eyes met a familiar pair of forest green orbs, Bonnie Bennett allowed herself to relax when she realized that it was only Stefan Salvatore. One of the vampires that the dead Bennett witches could tolerate to be near her.

"Stefan Salvatore," Bonnie greeted. She watched as the vampire raised his eyebrows in surprise when she said his name.

"You know me?" He asked.

"Of course," She replied with a smile. "Why are you so surprised? You are Elena Gilbert's boyfriend right?"

"Yes," The Vampire nodded his head while he returned her smile.

Bonnie heard Rowan growl from beside her. However, he was not the only one who was openly regarding the Ripper of Monterey with hostility. In fact, the Brotherhood of the Five was emitting such murderous aura that Bonnie was afraid that they might pounce on the unsuspecting Salvatore for daring to talk to her.

"So do you need something?" Bonnie said quickly, cutting to the chase and wanting to be out of there before the Brotherhood decided to act on their instincts to harm the Vampire, despite their phatom state.

"Have you been to Mystic Grill before?" Stefan inquired.

"No, I haven't been there yet. Why do you ask?" came her puzzled question.

"Well, my friends and I are planning to hang out there after school today, and since I've been told that you used to know Elena and the others, I was wondering if you would like to come and join us at the Mystic Grill?" The vampire asked and Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin when the Brotherhood suddenly started voicing their objections.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, little witch." Damian, the usually smooth-talking Hunter, remarked in a stern voice.

At the same time, Nathaniel suggested, "Don't get involved with their lot, Bon-bon, especially when Klaus is already here for the Doppelganger. With the full moon just a day away, I am certain that the Original hybrid will probably drop by to check on Elena Gilbert. I don't want you near the doppelganger or her friends when it happens."

"It's best that you stay clear from them Bonnie. So please listen to us and simply decline his offer." Alexander implored.

Once more, Bonnie couldn't help but feel annoyed by her companions' words. She understood that they were only concerned for her welfare but their presence was starting to make her feel suffocated. It grated on her nerves to be constantly coddled like she was still a child and not the seventeen year old powerful witch-huntress - slash _ultimate loophole_ \- that many deemed her to be.

This wasn't the first time that her invisible friends had tried to warn and change her mind over something. Two months ago, they had protested against Bonnie coming back to Mystic Falls, especially after she found out that her mother had ended in a magical coma. It was all because John Gilbert had strong-armed Abby Bennett in a secret alliance against the conflict between Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert. Although her mother's involvement had been so obscure that no one knew about it except for John Gilbert, Isobel Flemming and Sheila Bennett.

After hearing the terrible news about her mother, it took more than a month to convince Bonnie's grandmother to return to Mystic Falls. However, Sheila Bennett had been so frightened to venture out from their remote cottage because of what happened in New Orleans, where thousands of witches had lost their ancestral magic in a single night and some have even died due to an unexplained magical exhaustion.

Before Bonnie heard what happened in New Orleans, she already knew that something was wrong after she felt the Ancestral Plane collapsed and sensed the moment when all the Ancestors had simply vanished without a trace. Bonnie knew that the consecrated witches in the Ancestral Plane didn't go to the Brightworld, where they could find peace. No, when the Ancestors vanished, it felt like they had been sucked by an incredible vacuum or a blackhole. To Bonnie, it felt like something - or someone - had drained all the abundant magic from the Ancestral Well before the place was finally destroyed.

Still, the abrupt chaos that followed could be felt all throughout the Supernatural community; both the living and the dead. Now, there was a growing fear in the Supernatural world, when rumors had spread of the existence of another Original hybrid, an Upgraded Original hybrid who had the power to level an entire city.

This fear of the unknown threat was not unfounded, not when a week after the witches lost their ancestral magic that half of the French Quarter sank and burned by an unforeseen earthquake and an all-consuming fire which nearly killed most of Marcel's entire army of Vampires while the rest of them fled in fear. Surprisingly, it was said that the Mikaelson's old home - the Abbatoir - was the only place that survived the destruction, which became the seat of a new power in the city. Soon, even the imposing letter 'M' emblazoned in the compound and in some parts of the City would no longer be used to symbolize for either the Mikaelson's or even it's previous King, Marcelus Gerard. The 'M' would stand for something else entirely, which brought only terror into the hearts of most of the supernatural and human community.

As grim news continued to trickle out from New Orleans, the fear and the whispers of a new King and Regent became a reality. In the following days, the truth became far too much to ignore by the supernatural world. Now, everyone knew of the hybrid. The new King Regent, who was said to be hellbent in acquiring a Bennett witch and eliminating the remaining Originals.

Despite causing the immense devastation in New Orleans, it was a surprise that no one had seen the face of this so-called King Regent. Well, except for the trusted group of people who was rumored to be following the orders from the elusive hybrid. A group who called themselves the Heretics. The same people that the dead Bennett witches had shunned from Bonnie's presence alongside the Original witch, Esther Mikaelson.

Even without her ancestors telling her, Bonnie already suspected that Esther Mikaelson must have something to do with this terrible tragedy. The Original witch probably created this newly upgraded Original hybrid with the sole purpose of enacting her revenge. It probably wasn't a coincidence as well when Bonnie had been informed that her distant cousin, Lucy Bennett, had gone missing three months prior to the attack on New Orleans, or that Lucy's body was found drained of blood in the Lafayette Cemetery afterward, where the Harvest ritual and most notable magic was performed.

Apart from Lucy Bennett, Bonnie also soon learned that another body was found in the City of the Dead. It was the body of a forty-year old woman named Josette Laughlin, who was a doctor from Whitmore College. However, that's all Bonnie was able to gather from her ghostly informants before they had stopped talking altogether. When her faithful companions clammed up, Bonnie instantly knew that they were hiding something from her, which meant that they were doing so to keep her safe. It's the only reason that they were able to resist their inherent ability to obey Bonnie's order.

As soon as Bonnie learned all of this, she could only feel cold dread, especially of the new hybrid who had hidden himself with a powerful and impenetrable cloaking spell. And with a powerful King at the helm of a large supernatural community, she wouldn't be a surprise that vampires, witches and werewolves alike would try to earn the King's favor by searching for the very thing that he wanted the most, such as a Bennett witch and the Original Family.

Mainly due to this, Sheila Bennett didn't want to go back to Mystic Falls even if it meant not being able to visit Bonnie's comatose mother. Her Grams had been too scared for Bonnie that the old witch would not want to risk the chance of anyone finding out about Bonnie and what she could do. Still, Bonnie had persisted for an entire month until her Grams finally caved in and granted Bonnie's wish in spite of the potential threat.

Aside from seeing her mother, Bonnie wanted to return because she heard that the Originals and a doppelganger were in Mystic Falls as well. She was beyond curious about them and Bonnie wanted to understand how the doppelganger and the Originals' very existence were one of the many things that cause such an imbalance in nature, which resulted in the creation of an ultimate loophole.

_**Her**_.

Bonnie wanted to know the true reason for her existence.

With this goal in mind, Bonnie decided to accept Stefan's offer, especially if it meant that she got the chance to meet and talk to the doppelganger, or even encounter one of the Originals.

"That sounds fun. I think I will come along," Bonnie finally said after a long pause.

"Bonnie!" Rowan instantly burst out after hearing her decision. Meanwhile, the rest of the Brotherhood were either scowling at her or stating that she was making a terrible mistake.

"Bonbon, remember that you have led a sheltered life for ten years. The only Supernatural creatures that you have encountered are mostly the dead and trapped souls who would never dare harm a hair on your head. And even though you have years of hunter training, you haven't truly tested yourself against a real foe yet. You are not ready to face a Supernatural adversary at this point, little witch, much less the Originals or even the common vampire for that matter. So I advised you against going to this grill with the possibility that it will endanger your life Bonnie," the blue-eyed Hunter, Damian, cautioned her.

Bonnie clenched her teeth and ignored him. She was now becoming incense at the way the Brotherhood was acting towards her. She was getting tired of being treated like she was made of porcelain.

_For Nature's sake! Can't I live like a normal teenager for once without being controlled by anyone?!_ Bonnie thought in frustration.

"Well, in that case, I will meet you at the Mystic Grill a few minutes from now," Stefan told her with a wide grin.

"Yes, I will see you there." Bonnie spoke while trying not to grimace when she heard the Brotherhood grumble their disapproval once more.

With a final wave of his hand, Bonnie watched as Stefan Salvatore exited the school hallways and rejoined his girlfriend and his friends who were waiting for him at the parking lot. Bonnie followed him outside and noted the curious glances thrown her way when the group shortly dispersed and climbed into their respective cars.

"We will see you at the grill Bonnie!" Matt Donovan called out as he drove away with his pick-up truck.

Meanwhile, Tyler Lockwood didn't so much as glance in Bonnie's direction when he accelerated out of the school parking lot. Caroline Forbes, on the other hand, simply gave her an uncertain smile as she departed from there as well. The last to leave was Elena and Stefan, who nodded towards her before they, too, left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nathaniel muttered as Bonnie remained standing at the half-empty parking lot.

.

.

.

Truthfully, Bonnie was not looking forward to being in the same room with the people who had been outright mean to her during her childhood years. However, she decided not to dwell on the past and focus on the true reason she had accepted Stefan's invitation.

Bonnie really wanted to talk to the doppelganger Elena Gilbert. The girl who was the shadow-self of the first Immortal Amara. From her understanding, a doppelganger was a rare supernatural phenomenon which was the result of Amara ingesting the Immortal elixir created by Qetsiyah two thousand years ago. Bonnie needed to speak to Elena just to get a better understanding of the doppelganger before Bonnie decided to do something, like undoing the imbalance that resulted from the Original sin that Qetsiyah, Amara and Silas had committed.

Yet even when she was brimming with purpose, Bonnie couldn't help but feel nervous as she drove towards the place where she was supposed to meet the entire gang. In all the years she had stayed in the isolated cottage, Bonnie had only interacted with her Grams and the incorporeal companions that followed her. She might have developed a friendly relationship with Kai and the others, but she knew that it's not the same as establishing a real relationship with someone who was alive. So Bonnie was understandably apprehensive for this 'Hang-out' at the Mystic Grill.

That's why it took a total of twenty minutes of driving around a few blocks from the grill before Bonnie finally forced herself to go to the restaurant. However, when Bonnie arrived at the place and saw an alarming number of familiar ghosts roaming around, she immediately knew that something was wrong.

Her car hadn't even rolled into a parking space when Qetsiyah, Ayana, Emily, Inoncia, and most of her invisible followers throughout the years, had flooded the area like they were there for a demonstration or a protest. Perhaps it was not farther from the truth as soon as Bonnie heard the reason most of them were there.

"Klaus is inside," Ayana said loudly the instant Bonnie parked her car.

After hearing the name, Bonnie immediately froze.

"What is he doing here?" She asked while she gripped her steering wheel tightly until her knuckles turned white. Bonnie's mind was racing a mile away. At the same time, she could feel her heart beat fast when she realized that the Original hybrid was closed by.

"The hybrid abomination just arrived not a moment ago. I think he's there to remind the Doppelganger of the promise she made to him regarding the ritual that will happen during the full moon tomorrow," Qetsiyah informed her.

"Do you mean Elena's promise to become a willing sacrifice, but in exchange Klaus has to spare the lives of her friends and family?" Bonnie asked, scowling. She understood that Elena had done it to protect her loved ones but it didn't mean that it was a wise thing to do. Not when it would mean that Klaus could probably build his own army of hybrids the moment he broke his curse.

"Yes," Emily said grimly. "The doppelganger is willing to trade her life for her loved ones. Something that most of us do not agree with."

If she couldn't help it, Bonnie would kill Elena herself before she would allow Klaus to break his curse and sire a new race of hybrids. Aside from the hidden threat of the upgraded Original hybrid in New Orleans, Bonnie was certainly having a grand time trying to find solutions to her ever growing problems.

' _Damn it!'_ Bonnie mentally cursed. ' _How can I keep the balance in nature when these godsdamn, annoying Original hybrids keep on breaking the fucking rules?'_

There was a short pause while Bonnie inwardly seethed and thought things over, until at last, she finally made her decision.

"Perhaps it's time for me to have a little chat with the Big Bad Wolf himself," Bonnie said slowly.

Afterward, she swiftly got out of her car and strode straight towards the Mystic Grill with one purpose only and that was to show Klaus that he's no longer the most powerful creature to ever exist in the world.

* * *


	3. Unleashing the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein shit hits the fan

_**MANY YEARS AGO...** _

" _So little hellion….were you able to figure out the anagram?"_

" _I think so..._ ' _ **Et in Arcadia ego'** which can be translated as_ ' _ **Even in Arcadia, Death exists'**_. _In the phrase, Arcadia actually_ _refers to an ideal vision of pastoralism and harmony with nature. A place of paradise or a utopia. So the first translation can mean that no one can escape death and no one is truly immortal even in Paradise._ _However, only a few seem to know that the phrase has an anagram as well and its_ ' _ **I! Tego Arcana Dei!'**_ _which means_ ' _ **Begone! I know the secrets of God!'**_ _. I assume that the artist Guercino, and later_ _Nicolas Poussin purposely_ _inscribed this phrase in their paintings to baffle art critics for its ambiguity, or both might be telling the truth that they actually knew the secrets of God. Also, I did found out that each maiden depicted in Nicolas' memento mori are interpreted as this, '_ _ **Thus, death's claim to rule even Arcadia is challenged by art**_ _**\- symbolized by the beautifully dressed maiden - who must insist that she was discovered in Arcadia too, and that she was the legitimate ruler everywhere, whilst death only usurps its power.'**_ _I guess that means that the maiden is art personified in Nicolas' paintings." Bonnie said, shaking her head._

_Bonnie noticed how Arcadius simply raised a questioning brow at her apparent disagreement. Still, she wasn't quite finished with her explanation yet._

" _I will have to contradict this inadequate interpretation of the paintings, of course." Bonnie continued on. "The very idea that the beautiful maiden is art made flesh, who is only there to represent how humans used their creativity in response to the shocking truth of mortality, is unbelievably insufficient, especially for an artwork that focus on death as the subject. I, on the other hand, see it differently. For me, each maiden depicted in both Nicolas' paintings_ _held more significance when I closely_ _examined them and at the fine garments they wear, the serene looks on their faces, and their overall body language. The women in these paintings displayed feminine power and sexuality. With one maiden in Nicolas' 1627 painting showing off her shoulder and baring her leg in a sensual manner while the second painting is depicting the beautiful maiden with a hand on her hip in an imperious attitude, like she is the true leader and master of this grim gathering. Nicolas' portrayal of these women truly set them apart from the men - the shepherds - who look either frightened or wary as one of them glances back at the maiden while the rest of the kneeling men examine the tomb with the famous inscription on it. With this imagery, I can only interpret that the maiden might be more than she appeared to be. I propose that the woman represent a single divinity, or maybe someone Otherwordly, who was created and immortalized by a higher power with the purpose to remind all, and any sentient beings of their own mortality and perhaps hunt those who have escaped from it. In addition, after I inspected the two paintings, the maiden certainly looked like she lured these men to the tomb's location, even perhaps to warn the men that they can't escape so easily and they will end up buried in the same way as that poor fool inside the tomb they are gathered around. Either way...the maiden in both paintings_ _might mean something else altogether in the end. In fact, no one truly knows the artwork more than its artist - Nicolas Poussin - who painted these intricate compositions..."_

_There was a short, contemplative pause as Bonnie allowed herself to finally stop rambling like an insufferable art critic._

_"Anyway, that's what I have learned when I searched the meaning of the_ _anagram. So did I get the anagram correctly Uncle Cade?" Bonnie asked the Ruler of Hell, who simply smiled at her excited explanation._

" _Impressive, Bonnie," came Arcadius' comment. "I see that you have done your research very well. And yes, you got the anagram correctly."_

" _Yes!" Bonnie beamed happily, "It took me an entire day to figure it out Uncle Cade, but I actually did it! I used the books that I have taken from the library in the 1994 Prison World to help with my research. With Grams wanting to cloister me in this remote cottage, it's really great that I can at least travel to the Prison world easily and have access to everything there. I might even start getting more books and other things I need there to help with my homework and other future projects."_

_The moment she mentioned the Prison World, Bonnie instantly noticed the deep frown that appeared in Arcadius' face._

" _Bonnie, I hope you brought someone with you when you went to that Prison World. We already warned you not to go there by yourself." Arcadius told her._

" _Don't worry, Uncle Cade. I didn't go there alone. I brought Grams with me this time and some of the spirits as well just to keep an eye out for anything unusual," Bonnie replied with a smile._

" _Oh? Your grandmother already knows that you have the ability to travel in the Prison Worlds without the Ascendant? When did you tell her the truth?" Arcadius asked._

" _I told her two days after I travelled there the first time," Bonnie replied. "I told her the truth because I don't want her to worry if I suddenly disappear from the Cottage. Also, Grams only allowed me to go there because she is not afraid of anyone discovering my powers and my existence in a world devoid of people."_

" _Well, that's good that you were honest with your grandmother Bonnie," Arcadius remarked, "But did you also tell her about the true reason you've been visiting that particular Prison World? Afterall, she was the one who gave her blood to the Gemini Coven and helped create the spell to imprison that young man you have spent crying over and waiting for his return. What was his name again? Mala - something?"_

" _His name was Malachai...but he hates to be called by that name because he thought it sounded evil, although in truth Malachai actually means 'Messenger of God'. But I suspect that he only hates it because that's what his parents named him...So he preferred to be called Kai instead," came Bonnie's soft response while she stared blankly ahead. As usual, she felt the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and sensed the ache in her chest when she thought of her friend. "I had wanted to see him so much...I really wanted to see him for so long that I ended up in his Prison World by accident. I arrived at his home in Portland and saw no one there..."_

_Bonnie clenched her hands into fists and bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears._

" _Kai isn't in the 1994 Prison World anymore…" She told Arcadius. "Aunt Tessa, Aunt Nonie, and Aunt Ana and the others had already told me that they sent him somewhere else….Grams know this. She communicated with the Spirits before we went there just to make sure that I was safe to travel there anytime I want. Still, I don't understand why they sent Kai somewhere else when the Prison World would have been enough to punish him for what he did to Caroline..."_

" _Bonnie, you must understand that your Aunt Tessa and the others did it to protect you. That young man was trapped in that Prison World for a reason. He killed members of his family, and would have killed his young twin siblings just to secure his position as the leader of the Gemini Coven. If he had died, I would have taken him to my Hellish dimension and feast upon his wicked soul. He doesn't deserve to be in your presence, little one. That's why Qetsiyah and the other spirits sent him far away from you, and they must have done something else to keep him from returning to you as well..."_

" _You say that to me, but you are no different from my friend Kai, Uncle Cade," Bonnie scowled at the Ruler of Hell. "You harvest and torture the souls of the dead and relish on their pain. Yet Aunt Tessa and the others still allow you to come visit me. Why haven't they shunned you as well? Why haven't they kept you from my presence? Because I just recently found out that Esther Mikaelson, the Heretics and Kai weren't the only ones who had been shunned. I have been informed by Aunt Bea that there were others who came before them. I learned that Aunt Tessa shunned the spirits of the Travellers from my presence even when I wasn't a day old yet. Then, there was another powerful witch named Inadu, or the Hollow as she is known now, a witch who created the seven original werewolf bloodlines was shunned too after she visited me thrice when I was a newborn baby. So what makes you so different from the rest of them?"_

" _I think you already know the answer to that, little hellion. Since you started calling me Uncle Cade and I never said anything to stop you, I know you began to suspect the reason for my constant presence. Moreover, I might be called the_ _ **Devil**_ _and the King of Hell by many, but I won't harm someone who is of my blood," Arcadius said calmly, appearing not at all offended by Bonnie's angry words._

" _Who is of your blood? Really? After many years you've known me, you picked today to admit that you are one of my ancestors at last?" Bonnie asked sarcastically._

" _I don't appreciate that disrespectful tone I'm hearing from you, young lady." Arcadius reprimanded her._

_Bonnie simply rolled her eyes in reply at the four thousand year old spirit._

" _And didn't I tell you not to roll your eyes at me? You look like someone possessed when you do that," Arcadius said with a long suffering sigh. He appeared more annoyed than angry at that moment._

" _Uncle Cade, can you please stop scolding me right now? Because I really want to know why you picked today to confirm my suspicion of your connection to my family," Bonnie told him. "At the very least, explain to me the reason why it took a long time for you to finally tell me this."_

" _As you wish, little gremlin." Arcadius said, shaking his head in defeat. "It's best if I tell you from the start then…"_

" _Alright. I'm listening," Bonnie said, crossing her arms in front of her._

" _Since the day I found myself standing in front of your crib only after hours of your birth, it made me wonder many things…" Arcadius began with a faraway look on his face as he recalled the past. "I was curious as to the reason why a tiny newborn baby called me away from my responsibility in my dimension. So I decided to peer into your young mind and_ _I was quite shocked at what I saw there_ _. You were not a day old, yet I could already sense the power that resided inside of you and saw the mental barriers that protected your mind from any mental attacks._ _Admittedly, it was the familiar mental barriers that surrounded your psyche like an impenetrable fortress that gave it away. I instantly recognized them for what they were and I felt a strong sense of kinship towards you. There was a psychic connection, a certain similarity that can only be inherited from my bloodline. Since my discovery, I immediately made some inquiries about the descendants of my children, who had survived after I died."_

" _You had children?" Bonnie said in surprise._

" _Yes, I did. I was sixteen when I married my wife and she bore me a daughter and a son. Although after I died they immediately left the village where we lived and settled somewhere else. The people who had known this fact are all dead. Truthfully, I would have wanted to keep this a secret from anyone, but this information is too important...especially to you. Unfortunately, my inquiries came to a dead end and so I tasked Qetsiyah and the rest of your ancestors to develop and perform a spell to trace back your lineage. However, the spell is so complex that it took many years before we finally saw the result. It's only just this week that we were able to confirm that the spell in fact worked and only showed what we already knew. And sure enough, your bloodline can be traced back to me and farther still...to the Dawn of Time when the world was first created…"_

" _Really? To the Dawn of Time? So who was actually our first ancestor Uncle Cade? Who came before you and Aunt Tessa?" Bonnie inquired curiously._

" _Tsk tsk tsk…" Arcadius clicked his tongue in disapproval at Bonnie's eager questions. "I am a terrible teacher if I just give you all the answers, now do I? So how about I assign you another homework which will be due on friday next week?" Arcadius suggested._

_Bonnie slumped her shoulders, but finally complied, "Fine, Uncle Cade. But I hope that it will be very interesting."_

" _Of course, but I believe that seeing you screaming and pulling out your hair in frustration after you fail to find the answer to a question is what makes it more interesting, won't you agree?" Arcadius remarked in amusement._

" _I absolutely do not agree!" Bonnie argued. "I don't want to spend another time puzzling over riddles that actually don't have any answers at all! I think I will consider that mental torture! If you give me homework like that one more time, then you are truly evil Uncle Cade!"_

" _I_ _ **am**_ _evil, Bonnie. What can you expect from the Devil himself?" Arcadius responded by arching a brow._

" _I hate you," Bonnie stated, glaring at him._

" _Such a wicked lie coming from you. I know that I'm your favorite ancestor, you little monster." Arcadius replied with a snort._

" _You are impossible, Uncle Cade!" was Bonnie's only angry outburst._

_Thereafter, Bonnie found out that the homework that Arcadius gave her was far more than interesting. It was something inevitable that she had to learn._

_Arcadius gave her a list of so many names. Among the twenty plus names, she only heard only six of them in stories - the famous ones - and these were: Eve, Pandora, Idunn, Hecate, Gaia and Morgan le Fay. However, the thing that made her so curious was the term,_ ' _ **Ancestral Sin'**_ _at the top of the list._

_At that time, Bonnie wasn't certain what Arcadius wanted for her to discover. However, if it hadn't been for her days of research, she wouldn't have ended up having strange dreams of a different world; a world filled with trees, and at the center of it stood an odd tree, which was so huge that it could occupy an entire continent. The tree was also really tall that it reached further into the heavens and into the black space beyond._

_Soon, Bonnie would learn more about the_ _ **World Tree**_ _, her_ _ **First Ancestor**_ _, the_ _ **Ancestral Sin**_ _and Bonnie's role as the ultimate loophole and the only hope for her family's redemption._

****

**PRESENT TIME**

"You mustn't go inside, Bonnie!" Inoncia insisted. "If you do, then you are a fool!"

And like always, her invisible retinue proved to be a nuisance once more as they started to object and block her path to the entrance of Mystic Grill. With adrenaline still pumping in her veins, Bonnie quickly swept through the ghostly figures and ignored their cries of protest.

As soon as she entered the restaurant, Bonnie instantly noted the place was already crowded at this time of day, especially if she included the presence of her concerned companions into consideration. Not a moment to waste, she strode further inside while her eyes scanned the restaurant for a familiar face.

"Bonnie, lass...please listen to us! You are not ready for a confrontation with the Original hybrid yet!" Nathaniel said worriedly while he tried and failed to block Bonnie's path."So please think this through before you do something you will regret!"

It seemed the Brotherhood of the Five were more vocal in their objections and they even dared to use what little strength they had to try and grab onto Bonnie's arms. They weren't successful of course since Bonnie instantly stopped them before they could drag her away even with their limited spiritual energy.

Sadly, she couldn't block their voices, which only added to the cacophony of noises all around her.

"Bonnie! Don't do this!" Rowan stated, almost pleadingly. At the same time, Maximus exclaimed with exasperation,"Do you think that you will be able to defeat a thousand year old Original hybrid without some kind of plan?! Then, you haven't learned at all, little witch!"

"Klaus is a thousand years old Bon, and in all those years of his existence, the Original hybrid has seen and fought in countless battles. You may have ten years of hunter training but you haven't been in a real fight yet. Klaus will surely destroy you if you aren't careful Bonnie!" Damian argued as he stalked after Bonnie, who was still looking for Elena and her friends. However, her pesky followers kept on obscuring her view and interfering with her search.

Bonnie could almost feel the migraine coming as the others kept on nagging at her, even her dead ancestors didn't stop their protest either.

"Child, don't be reckless and you best heed our warnings before you get yourself killed," Ayana was saying. Meanwhile, Bonnie heard Emily whisper to Beatrice, "Perhaps we better call Arcadius. He can usually reason with her when she is like this."

"I believe Qetsiyah went to fetch him. I'm sure it won't be long before he arrives," was Beatrice's only reply.

Bonnie scowled at the realization that Qetsiyah had left to call for more reinforcement in the form of the Devil himself. Arcadius, who was also apparently Bonnie's ancestor. Considering that all witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy, the Bennett witches probably inherited their psychic power from Arcadius' bloodline and then Qetsiyah contributed to their lineage with practicing witchcraft until the Bennett name became renowned in the supernatural world.

She supposed that the King of Hell was another reason Bonnie became an ultimate loophole. Afterall, Arcadius created Hell and the immortal sirens which also went against the law of Nature. In the same way as Bonnie's other ancestor Inoncia went against Nature by creating another Supernatural race in the form of the Brotherhood of the Five, albeit under Qetsiyah's instruction from the Other Side.

Then, there came the Eight Everlastings, the eight shamans who created the Supernatural Huntress, who had eight lives and used a purgatorial dimension in the form of the Phoenix Stone to trap vampires. Of course, the eight shamans were only able to accomplish this feat because the Shaman Chief contacted the spirits of Qetsiyah and Inoncia, who had helped them in the creation of a new generation of hunters in the form of Rayna Cruz and also another pocket dimension inside the Phoenix stone.

These were only the recent creations that her ancestors had a hand in. She did not include the ones before Arcadius. The ones who also broke the natural law before them, especially the one who had literally unleashed Pandora's box.

So for undetermined years, Nature had set in motion to create something that could counter all her ancestors' unnatural creations and its poor imitations made by other witches throughout the years. Poor imitations such as Esther Mikaelson's altered version of the Immortality spell to turn her children into Vampires. Of course, Esther wouldn't have succeeded in this endeavor if she hadn't stolen the Immortality spell from Bonnie's ancestor, Ayana.

Bonnie also learned that Inadu - or the Hollow - the witch who created the seven original werewolf bloodlines upon her death and who had gotten her idea to curse and bind her tribes to the full Moon from a Traveller. The Traveller who had told Inadu the story of Qetsiyah, Amara and Silas. The power-hungry witch had known all about the first Immortals, the Traveller's curse, and how Qetsiyah had bound Amara to the Other side. Hence, when Inadu was faced with death at the hands of her people, she had used this very knowledge to curse her tribe and bound them to the Full Moon. It was another altered version of what Qetsiyah had done in the past.

Now, Bonnie felt like she was carrying the weight of the world when she finally accepted her role as Nature's weapon to counter the imbalance that occured since the Dawn of Time. Bonnie's ancestors were the very people who created or had inspired other witches for the creation of different Supernatural creatures that now plague the world. Thus, Bonnie was left with no choice but to take responsibility and fulfill her destiny. Although she certainly could do without these troublesome stalkers that dogged her every step.

At the moment, Bonnie was so driven by a strong and natural instinct to finally face the Original hybrid that she couldn't care less about what her loyal companions were saying, or anything actually. Their warnings fell on deaf ears. So with growing irritation, Bonnie stomped her way through the press of spectral bodies until she finally caught sight of a certain blonde-haired cheerleader, a.k.a her ex-childhood bully.

Bonnie's eyes zeroed on Caroline Forbes and the group of people beside her. She saw Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and another man with raven black hair and blue eyes, whom Bonnie assumed was Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore. The group were seated near the pool table with four of them sitting facing her direction while she could clearly see the profiles of Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and even the History teacher - Alaric Saltzman - sitting on the sidelines.

The entire group looked tensed while they listened to the blonde-haired man standing near their table. Even with the man's back turned towards her, there was no doubt in Bonnie's mind that he was none other than the infamous Original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson.

After carefully assessing the situation before her, Bonnie strode purposely forward while her eyes scrutinized the figure of her potential enemy. The Original hybrid was tall and lean judging from the way his black leather jacket stretched to fit his broad shoulders and down to his tapered waist.

"You must tread carefully around him, Bonnie," someone said to her but Bonnie didn't know who it was because she was too busy eyeing the threat right in front of her.

"I must say. I am quite surprised that my brother Elijah is not here to join your farewell party Elena... considering that he has allied himself with your little group as of late." Klaus was saying as Bonnie neared him and the group he was speaking to.

Bonnie had to admit that she was a bit surprised to hear Klaus' voice. She expected the evil son-of-bitch to have a threatening voice that would go along with his fearsome reputation, but instead Klaus had a baritone voice and was smooth as velvet with a british accent that could make any girl weak-kneed every time he spoke. Well, any girl except Bonnie of course.

"So tell me, love. Will my honorable brother grace us with his presence tonight? Or is he still busy fetching the potion that he promised you?" Klaus asked Elena, whose wide, frightened eyes had now landed on Bonnie's face.

By this time, everyone at the table had already seen Bonnie making her way towards them. However, they seemed to have decided not to acknowledge her presence at all. Perhaps too afraid to draw Klaus' attention in her direction. Although Bonnie did see Stefan's older brother, Damon, about to open his mouth and would probably say something snarky to Klaus if not for Stefan throwing a glare in his brother's direction to shut him up.

The group continued to silently watch her. They tried to surreptitiously warn her from approaching their table with their eyes and by imperceptibly shaking their heads. Of course, that didn't stop Bonnie from stepping into the drama unfolding before her.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said loudly, breaking the tense silence that followed after Klaus' question.

At her words, Klaus turned around to face her and Bonnie instantly found herself staring into a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, azure eyes ringed with amber and framed by long, thick lashes. Bonnie already heard that Niklaus Mikaelson was an attractive man but the sight of his handsome face nearly rendered her speechless when she inspected him closely.

She noticed that the Original hybrid had dark blonde hair that curled at the ends. Apart from that, Bonnie also couldn't help but appreciate the hybrid's aristocratic features, his aquiline nose, the high cheekbones that could probably cut glass, and his lips that were naturally red and plump. Even with his unshaven face, Klaus still had an ethereal air about him. A strong masculine allure that probably drew flocks of women to him.

Bonnie, on the other hand, felt only open curiosity, like she was looking at a new toy she wanted to break apart and try to understand how it worked. Although that wasn't farther from the truth since Bonnie suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to find out what made Niklaus Mikaelson ticked or make the Original hybrid completely lose control.

"I had to go back and check out a book from the school library for some research and it took me twenty minutes to do that," She lied while she closed the remaining distance that separated between her and the hybrid. Even though she was addressing the people sitting at the table, Bonnie's gaze remained locked with Klaus' brilliant blue orbs, who clearly looked puzzled at her sudden appearance.

From the corners of her eyes, Bonnie noted how Elena and her friends shifted uneasily in their seats. She caught them glancing at each other and mouthing some words that she could read, such as 'Do something!', 'Draw his attention away from her!' and 'She is so dead!'

Bonnie was inwardly amused by the last one, but she didn't as much as show her reaction to their surprising concern for her welfare.

"I hope you didn't eat all the fries," Bonnie stated wryly, still facing Klaus while she directed her words at the group.

Predictably, the group immediately stilled at her jest and no one said anything else, not even Stefan's older brother, Damon, whom Bonnie heard liked to make sarcastic comments even in a tense situation like this.

There was a momentary pause as she carefully regarded the Original hybrid in front of her, who was doing the same thing to her.

"Hello," Bonnie finally said to Klaus.

Surprisingly, unlike the grim-faced figures sitting at the table, the Original hybrid welcome her greeting by flashing Bonnie a rakish grin, wherein she was instantly caught off guard by the sight of his dimples.

"And who might you be?" Klaus asked. The curiosity evident in his eyes as he turned the full blast of his charm on her.

"My name is Bonnie," came her simple response, foregoing to say her family name. She didn't want the hybrid to know that she was a Bennett witch. It's better that the Big Bad Wolf thought that Bonnie was just an ordinary highschool teenager and not anyone of importance. This would give her the upper hand against Klaus if she ended up fighting him.

In fact, there was no doubt that Bonnie would end up fighting him, mainly because her entire self seemed to be following some preordained course that Nature had set for her. A predestined path that involved triggering Klaus' inner beast, even to the point that Bonnie would become a living weapon to neutralize her opponent with no regards to any life forms that stood her way.

"And you are?" She inquired while still unable to tear her gaze from those cute dimples peeking from the corners of Klaus' mouth.

"The name is Klaus, love.." the Original hybrid introduced, flashing her yet another charming grin. Those cute little crescents on each of his cheeks deepening and Bonnie suddenly had the urge to poke them.

She resisted, of course.

"It's nice to meet you, Klaus," Bonnie replied while she extended her hand towards the Original hybrid.

At Bonnie's action, the ghostly entourage that followed her resumed their racket once more.

"Bonnie! What in heavens is going through your head, you foolish girl?!" Beatrice suddenly burst out, sounding alarmed.

"Child, why are you even deliberately daring him to touch you?" Emily demanded as well.

"Little witch, you might have muted your entire scent and cloaked your magic, but if you allow him to shake your hand, you do know that the brief contact with your permission will render the spell that hides your scent ineffective right?" Alexander reminded her with worry.

"Bonbon, you haven't allowed any living supernatural creatures to sense your true nature yet. If you try to test a thousand year old Original hybrid with just your scent, do you think that he will be able to stop himself from completely draining you dry in front of all these people? Arcadius, Qetsiyah and the others have already warned you what your natural scent and taste of your blood can possibly do to other supernatural creatures. The power that runs in your veins will make you very irresistible to them. They won't be able to control the beast in them and they will attack you without a thought, unless you order them not to first." Maximus cautioned her.

Bonnie ignored her phantom audience and waited for Klaus to take her hand. She already suspected what would happen if Klaus shook and touched her hand. The spells she cast on herself had hid her scent well and kept her magic from being detected. However, she hadn't tried unveiling herself to any supernatural creature before. So Klaus would be the first one to take a whiff of her scent once he touched her with her permission. Bonnie really wanted to see the hybrid's true face. She wanted to see the monster lurking beneath that handsome facade.

Truly, Bonnie was already itching for a fight. So as she stood there facing Klaus, her mind became dominated by the desire to test herself against this supernatural creature that inspired terror at the very mention of his name.

At the thought, Bonnie realized that Nature had probably added an insane amount of testosterone in her genetic code if she was acting all-kinds of aggressive and competitive by confronting Klaus like she was some kind of Alpha she-wolf.

"My...Aren't you a polite little thing?" Klaus remarked in bemusement as he glanced at her outstretched hand before he looked into her hazel eyes. "I receive a wave of greeting from young people more often than not these days when meeting for the first time. So it's quite a surprise to be offered a handshake upon introduction by someone your age."

"My grandmother taught me to be polite to people in general, but I've also been taught to be more respectful to _old people_." Bonnie replied, emphasizing the last words with a hint of smirk. "I don't know your exact age, but you do look old enough to be my father. So it's only expected of me to be in my very best behavior right now."

Klaus' eyes suddenly narrowed. He tilted his head to the side as he carefully assessed her with a dangerous degree of fascination now. Surprisingly, the smile hadn't left his face despite Bonnie's obvious insult. Even those distracting dimples were ever present.

"Polite yet cheeky I see..." Klaus stated, arching his brow. It almost looked like a challenge while he pointedly ignored Bonnie's outstretched hand. He was probably still affronted by her insult and was making Bonnie suffer for it as a result. Given that Bonnie knew of Klaus' vindictive nature, she wasn't really surprise for this behavior.

"I wonder...what other things should I expect from such a brazen little thing like you?" The Original hybrid drawled, his eyes glinting with intrigue.

"Are you asking me to list down my good qualities or the bad? Or do you prefer both just to sate your curiosity?" came Bonnie's cool response as she finally used her outstretched hand to gesture at herself, which in turn showed Klaus that she wasn't affected by his deliberate rudeness. "I might also even give you the list of my hobbies that I love to do, which you might find _interesting._ Some of it might even include making people's heads roll in less than a second. In fact, I will start by informing you what my favorite hobby is..."

"Oh? Please do tell..." came Klaus' almost sarcastic reply.

Bonnie flashed him a crooked grin full of mischief before she said to him, _"Well,_ _I do so love to keep people like you on their toes."_

After having said those words, Bonnie grabbed a hold of Klaus' hand and pulled him closer to her without warning. She knew that Klaus hadn't expected her to do that at all and was a bit amused when the Original hybrid actually stumbled into her at the strength of her pull. Klaus ended up pressed against her with no space between their bodies and their face only a foot apart.

With him in close proximity, this revealed to Bonnie that the hybrid had an expensive taste in colognes. She could smell a mixture of spice and sandalwood. A perfect combination that was both strong and enticing, but not overpowering enough to warrant a negative reaction from her. It also definitely did not hide the natural musk that Bonnie could smell just beneath his cologne.

As she gripped Klaus' hand to keep him from moving, Bonnie wasn't a bit surprised to feel the heat and the obvious calluses in Klaus' large hand. However, what puzzled her was the tiny smear of paint she caught sight of from the side of Klaus' neck. It was so tiny that it was barely visible as it peeked just above the collar of his leather jacket. Yet the smear was a bright shade of purple and it certainly drew Bonnie's eyes to it in an instant. She wondered if Klaus had spent hours painting before he arrived there. She already knew everything about the Original hybrid, even including the simple fact that he love art, in the same way Bonnie had become interested in it when she had started her art lessons from one of her phantom teachers.

During the days when Bonnie took a break from her hunter training, she had taken up new hobbies like painting, drawing or doing something creative to pass the time. Since her Grams had prohibited Bonnie from using any kind of electronics for years, she had grown up enjoying almost anything to keep herself occupied. From the simplest things like reading books, gardening, baking, knitting, to something more complex and advanced like spell creations, potion making, and recently, weapon crafting while she lived in the isolated cottage.

Now, Bonnie was enjoying the fact that she had completely disarmed the Original hybrid. And judging from the stunned expression he was currently sporting on his handsome face, Klaus was probably more shocked at the fact that a small thing like her was able to manhandle him - an Original hybrid - so fast and so easily like Klaus was no more than an ordinary mortal man.

She had done it without forewarning and in less than a blink of an eye that Klaus hadn't seen it coming at all. Bonnie might even consider ' _shocking Klaus into incoherence'_ as a new hobby starting in that moment rather than the eventual neutralization of every supernatural creature that crossed her path.

However, her bold action had not gone unnoticed. In fact, the moment she pulled Klaus to her, Bonnie's ghostly companions started hissing, cursing obscenities at Klaus, and outright yelling at her to be careful or just simply make a run for it. Meanwhile, Elena's group seemed to have been shocked into speechlessness as well and they simply looked on with fascinated horror, like watching a train wreck occurring before their very eyes.

"Being unpredictable is another quality that I have by the way...among other things," Bonnie added with a whisper, her eyes remained fixed into Klaus' wide blue eyes. "Hmn...truth be told, you really bother me Klaus, especially these…"

In a flash, Bonnie was finally able to lay her finger on that irresistible crescent indentation on one of Klaus' whiskered cheeks before he could do anything else.

Someone from Elena's group choked at the sight of Bonnie touching Klaus' face. They were especially alarmed when they saw that her wrist was just hovering close to his mouth, where the hybrid could easily sink his teeth on her flesh. Still, Bonnie was becoming entertained by Klaus' astounded expression and couldn't help but say something more to shock him. "You truly bother me, but only because I suddenly have this strong urge to invite you into my house and immortalize those cute little dimples of yours in a painting."

"Jesus Christ! Are we actually hearing this shit?!" Damon suddenly exclaimed. "Is that girl really flirting with that asshole?"

At Damon's exclamation, his friends could only sit there looking dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Bonnie was hearing the aghast and confused voices of her incorporeal companions in the sidelines.

"I can't believe I'm seeing our little witch-huntress eyeballing that son-of-a-bitch!" Alexander said in denial.

"Whoever suggested Bonnie to buy those chick flick movies from Walmart better hide them because they are not going to see the light of day starting now! I am now certain that those vomit-inducing movies certainly corrupted our sweet and innocent Bonnie!" Damian stated in anger.

"I think we should blame Maximus for convincing Bonnie to buy and watch that TV series called Buffy the Vampire Slayer when she arrived in this town because she wouldn't dare flirt with _Klaus-fucking-Mikaelson_ if Bonnie didn't have a _thing_ for that bad guy name Spock! That stupid TV series probably planted the idea in Bonnie's head that all bad guys like Spock are hot!" Nathaniel stated in displeasure.

"His name is Spike, you idiot!" Beatrice argued. "And who could blame Bonnie for liking the fictional vampire?! The vampire was dashing with those leather trench coats he wore and his overall handsome good looks!"

"Beatrice! Now is not the time to start the ongoing debate about whether that fictional blonde vampire named Spike is hot or not!" Ayana scolded. "We must focus on the present at hand! Don't you see that Bonnie might be in danger from Klaus?!"

"Bonnie in danger? No, not really Ayana...Did you take a good look at Klaus at all? He looked more like a gaping idiot than a murderous Original hybrid at the moment," came Inoncia's disconcerted comment.

"Well, what can you expect?! Bonnie is a beautiful, young woman, whom Klaus probably won't be able to resist if his life depends on it. And Bonnie did hit on him pretty hard, like she practically invited him to her house with a promise of painting him alone. It probably went to his head and her words might have even triggered his wild imaginations at the many possibilities that can happen. Klaus is probably hoping that Bonnie is going to paint him in the nude if he decides to accept her offer..." Rowan remarked, frowning with heavy disapproval.

"NOT ON MY WATCH HE WON'T!" Alexander yelled. At the same time, Nathaniel shouted, "IN KLAUS' FUCKING DREAMS!"

Bonnie inwardly rolled her eyes as she listened to the ghosts squabble and seethe around her. Meanwhile, Klaus had finally recovered from blinking stupidly at her. However, with her wrist close to his mouth and nose, Bonnie instantly started to see the effects of her scent on the Original hybrid.

"What is _that_ delicious scent?...Is that... _yours_?" Klaus asked, but it came out more of a deep growl than anything else.

This was what Bonnie was waiting for. She wanted to see Klaus' instinctual reaction to her scent for the first time. So it didn't take more than three seconds before Klaus' eyes started to glow molten gold while prominent dark veins popped out beneath his eyes.

She saw how Klaus' nostrils flared as he sniffed the air near her hand, which was still touching his face. In no time, Klaus' long canine fangs punctured out from his gums while a much feral growl erupted from his chest. Bonnie felt her heart began to beat erratically with anticipation as she watched Klaus' transformation from a handsome man to the Original hybrid that he was.

She knew that she had triggered Klaus' baser instinct because he had transformed himself without the fear of revealing his true nature to the people around him. The monster, the animal, or the beast inside Klaus was unleashed at last. Now, Bonnie was ready to test her mettle against the Original hybrid.

However, the instant they saw Klaus' transformation, the people around Bonnie exploded into action.

Her ghostly companions cried out a combination of, "RUN! BONNIE RUN!", "GET OUT OF HERE BONBON!", "YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!", "SAVE YOURSELF, LITTLE WITCH!" and other things she could not distinguish.

It was also the moment when Elena and her friends reacted.

"STOP HIM STEFAN!" Elena screamed while Caroline shouted, "KLAUS DON'T!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Alaric yelled as he launched himself from his chair and sprinted towards the hybrid in his very human pace.

In the same instance that Matt started cursing "Shit! Shit! Shit!" without preamble.

On the other side of the table, Tyler bellowed, "NOT IN MY FUCKING TOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!" before he shot rapidly towards Klaus as well.

As Klaus bared his fangs and moved to attack Bonnie, she saw how Stefan and Damon ran with incredible vampire speed to stop the Original hybrid from sinking his teeth on her. The Salvatore brothers didn't even stand a chance at all as the Original hybrid immediately backhanded them before they could lay a finger on him. Bonnie, however, simply stepped to the sides as Klaus handled the people who opposed him.

There was a loud **CRASH!** as Damon ended up drilling into the wall where the dart board was hanging. Instantly, panels of wood burst forth from its confines as Damon sunk straight to the wall. Meanwhile, Stefan landed on the table full of dirty dishes where a couple just vacated a few minutes ago. Plates, silver wares, and half-eaten food broke and scattered as Stefan slid across the table top like a weightless sack of potatoes.

After the Salvatore brothers, Alaric and Tyler tried to deliver their attacks simultaneously. However, the hybrid was so fast that Klaus also sent them flying across the room. Alaric slammed into an occupied booth, where he caused three oddly, unmoving teenagers to topple down on the floor. Tyler, on the other hand, hit the back of the wet bar, which sent shelves of liquor crashing down on him. Caroline also tried to knock a chair over Klaus head, but the hybrid just simply grabbed the chair from Caroline's hands and used it to strike the blonde vampire instead. The blonde girl wasn't able to evade the incoming attack in time and she went crashing into the floor a good distance away from the hybrid. Once Klaus was done whipping his opponents like ragdolls, he immediately turned his glowing amber eyes on Bonnie before he pounced on her once more.

Not wanting to reveal herself just yet, Bonnie indulged the Original hybrid and allowed him to grip her by the shoulder. Afterward, Bonnie watched as Klaus used his Original vampire speed to slam her against the nearest furniture, which turned out to be the pool table.

There was another deafening **CRASH!** as the pool table broke beneath Bonnie. The strength of which Klaus did it was enough to crush a person that even the pool table simply gave out from underneath her. Normally, this would have easily injured anyone, or even killed anyone, but Bonnie wasn't just anyone.

She was something else.

Bonnie wasn't injured at all because of the constant power that runs in her veins, which protects her entire body as well. The magnitude of which she wielded her magic and added with her limitless supply inside her, Bonnie might be even considered to be indestructible than any powerful supernatural creatures that currently walked the earth. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same thing about the large black hoodie she was wearing. Bonnie could practically feel the splinters of sharp wood poking through the holes of her hoodie and straight into her back in an uncomfortable way.

Completely unfazed by the escalating violence, Bonnie looked up at the hybrid hovering over her. Currently, Klaus gripped Bonnie's wrists on either side of her head, but only because she let him. The hybrid was clearly trying to effectively trap her beneath him like a helpless prey.

As Bonnie stared into Klaus' dilated pupils, those glowing golden irises, and the gleam of venom dripping from his deadly fangs, she instantly understood that Klaus Mikaelson had gone feral. He was solely driven by instinct alone now and not much else. He probably could no longer form any coherent thought except to drain Bonnie dry of blood, but there was something else there as well. Apart from the insatiable hunger she could see in his wild gaze, Bonnie also noticed something else lurking in those golden depths. An alien emotion that she wasn't quite familiar with. It was a look that made her want to squirm and made her stomach flutter in both nervousness and excitement at the same time. She knew it wasn't anger, but it certainly was just more than a hungry look.

Bonnie had no idea what it was though.

By this time, Bonnie expected utter chaos inside the restaurant at the sight of violence, but nothing seemed to happen. In fact, Bonnie frowned when she finally noticed that most of the occupants in the restaurant had suddenly stopped moving and talking. The lively atmosphere from earlier was instantly gone as the rest of the diners had gone stockstill.

Bonnie had expected for some people to get injured during her confrontation with Klaus. She was even willing to risk it because the powerful instinct to face the Original hybrid had been too much for her to ignore that she hadn't thought much of anything else. However, the sudden stillness and eerie silence of the people was something she did not expect at all.

At once, uneasiness crept up Bonnie's spine when she finally realized that these people were obviously showing signs of compulsion. But who compelled them? She knew it wasn't Klaus because he arrived just a minute before her. The Salvatore brothers were out of the question as well because there was nothing they could have gained from compelling a room full of people. Caroline might be a new vampire, but she was not truly devoid of human emotion to consider mind controlling these people.

_So who did it?_ Bonnie thought in concern.

Bonnie, however, didn't find the answer immediately. Not when there was an Original hybrid who was currently draped on top of her. With Klaus' tall, masculine frame pressed against hers so closely, it was then that Bonnie noticed that the hybrid was actually kneeling between her legs and with her black, knee-length skirt riding up to her upper thighs. Bonnie had been so distracted by the sight of the compelled diners that she had almost forgotten about Klaus' intent to suck the life out of her. She was only reminded of this when Klaus shifted his weight and was in the process of leaning into her with his teeth bared and a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Surprisingly, he hadn't taken the opportunity to bite her while she was distracted earlier.

"You know, Klaus... I like this look better than your other one. This rabid wolf you have going on makes me want to sink something in you right about now," Bonnie drawled slowly.

In response, Klaus' simply growled more fiercely this time while his eyes flashed a bright orange-yellow. Then, Bonnie's calm demeanor slipped the second Klaus tried to pierce his fangs into the skin of her neck while he pressed his body more tightly into hers. Bonnie could only gasp in shock. It wasn't because his fangs failed to even puncture her skin, but because she could feel something else currently pressed between her thighs. Bonnie instantly regretted testing the Original hybrid because she certainly hadn't foreseen what other effects her unmuted scent had on Klaus. At the sudden realization, a dark blush crept up Bonnie's cheeks.

Once again, Klaus tried to take another bite at her while he pressed his hard, unyielding body against her soft curves, like he was driven with the need to feel all of her until Klaus took everything she had to offer. At the demanding motion of his body, Bonnie had to suck a lungful of breath when she experienced the most unexpected sensation centered between her thighs. There was friction right _there_ and Bonnie tried very hard not to react to the hot and pleasurable jolt that came near the place, where Klaus seemed eager to sink into.

Not wanting to encourage Klaus further, Bonnie was about to throw the Original hybrid away from her when there was a loud **BANG!** , like someone just entered and slammed the entrance door to the restaurant.

Then, Bonnie felt it. She sensed a sudden and strange prickling sensation on her skin, which instantly raised alarm bells inside her head. She didn't have to wait long enough to realize what was happening. One moment, Bonnie was able to breathe normally, and the next thing she knew, she felt suffocated by the tsunami of potent magic that seemed to instantly flood the entire restaurant, like an incredibly powerful witch had just dropped his overwhelmingly strong cloaking spell without warning. In that instance, she began to suspect that this new unknown threat might be responsible for the compelled mortals inside the restaurant.

"Nikki! You old dog!" A very distinctive voice pierced through the combined shouts and screams of Elena's groups and Bonnie's spectral army. The unknown male sounded oddly cheerful in such a charged and chaotic situation. "So this is where you have run off to! And here I thought I have to hunt you down to the ends of the earth to send you a message from someone who dearly misses you and your other siblings!"

The voice sounded so familiar and Bonnie knew that she heard that jovial and playful tone from somewhere before.

Above her, Klaus acted like he hadn't even heard the new arrival talking to him. In fact, she tried to suppress the pleasant shiver that race up her spine when she realized that the Original hybrid had started licking and sucking the skin in her neck when he finally gave up trying to bite her. The hybrid was too far gone to even realize what the hell he was doing right in front of everyone. Bonnie ignored the strange heat igniting in her stomach at the sensation of Klaus' tongue and teeth scraping against her skin. It felt so foreign yet so incredibly hot _._

Meanwhile, Bonnie was a bit surprised that her ghostly companions had become so distracted by the sight of the newcomer that they didn't see that the Original Hybrid had changed his behavior from being murderous to amorous in a matter of seconds.

"Is that - ?!" Bonnie heard Ayana gasped in surprise from somewhere nearby, which was followed by Rowan's loud objections,"No fucking way! Just fucking _NO_!"

"It's really him, but why is he even here?!" came Beatrice's shock observation.

"I see that you have started your senseless carnage already Nikki!" The male voice continued on with no hint of even letting up his false sunny disposition. "Although I am really disappointed right now because I had very high expectations when I came here to this quaint, but unremarkable town. I was actually expecting you to have a proper reception for my arrival Nikki. After all, I expected for you to have heard of me and my latest acquisitions by now...So? What are your thoughts on how I handled your traitor of an adopted son, his army of useless vampires, and the very city you left behind after your Daddy Dearest paid you a visit?"

Elsewhere within the restaurant, Bonnie also heard Elena's friends started wondering who the stranger was.

"Who the hell is that?" She heard Stefan asked.

"I don't know but he seemed to have a beef with Klaus," came Matt's puzzled response.

"Who the hell cares about the Deadpool-wannabe?! Are you all blind or something?! Does anyone care about the fact that the son-of-bitch Klaus is currently making a pass at the helpless girl that Stefan invited here?!" came Alaric's reminder.

"We do care Alaric! We will certainly help her if the girl was simply unconscious and clearly needs saving, but the problem is... She _is_ alive and conscious! Also, she isn't complaining at the fact that Klaus is currently trying to get into her pants! Then, I don't really give a damn about her! Let Klaus fucking have her!" Bonnie heard Damon's angry retort.

Bonnie was a bit surprised when Caroline started shouting in anger at Damon's suggestion.

"Are you fucking out of your Goddamn mind Damon?! Don't you see that Klaus has her restrained?! How the hell can she fight back against an Original hybrid like him?!"

"Then, we seriously need to get her away from him right now!"

"He's a fucking Original Hybrid Alaric! It will be difficult to stop him. And judging from his behavior right now, he is in his feral state and the only thing he can think of is to either fuck or kill. I don't really know what triggered his baser instincts, but it appears like he's no longer in control of himself and it's not even a full moon yet!" Bonnie listened to Tyler barked at Alaric.

"Will you idiots just shut up!" The unknown voice suddenly ordered in irritation. A second later, Bonnie felt a ripple of magic surged around the vicinity, which told her that the person had just cast a spell on the Mystic Falls gang to silence them and perhaps even prevent them from interfering with his agenda.

With that simple action, it confirmed Bonnie's suspicion that the newcomer was certainly a witch.

"Did you hear what I just said Nikki?" The person resumed like he hadn't been interrupted at all.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was torn between pretending to be a helpless victim under the mercy of Klaus or she could just simply pummel Klaus into Kingdom Come and face this new threat with no hint of pretense anymore.

However, Bonnie soon decided to remain where she was and simply wait for the opportunity to attack. She didn't know who this new arrival was yet. So it's probably better for her to observe first what the unknown person wanted with Klaus.

Despite the information that the stranger revealed, Klaus simply disregarded all of them. As Bonnie lay there unmoving, Klaus' mouth slowly found its way to the curve of her jaw and was closely edging towards her lips. This time she was sorely tempted to grab Klaus' hair and compel him to stop licking and mouthing her like she was some kind of exotic desert. However, Bonnie stopped herself in time. She needed to plan this carefully before making a move.

"Not interested at all, are you Nikki? So how about if I inform you about what I did today since my arrival? Did you know that I have my Heretics, and the people that I have brought here, stole your family's coffins, captured your honorable brother, and even taken hostages of the unimpressive witches that you and your big brother have recruited in your plans to both break your hybrid curse and Eli's mission to find your siblings?" The person taunted. "Now, don't you think that warrants a reaction from you? Or at least spare me your attention for a second instead of necking and pawing at that girl, like a mindless beast in heat?! What the hell is wrong with you, you mongrel?!"

"This is really bad. He shouldn't be here at all!" Bonnie heard Emily stated. "Shouldn't he be in New Orleans managing his new territory and terrorizing the people there?"

"So the rumor is true then... Apparently, he came here for Klaus and the rest of the Original family, but what does he truly want with them?" came Ayana's question.

"Did you listen to what he said when he arrived? He came here looking for Klaus to send him a message from someone who knew the Original family very well," Alexander said.

"A message? Why would he - ? Unless...he's working under someone's orders?" was Damian's question.

"It's probably _that_ despicable woman's doing, considering that the young man was shunned with the rest of them ten years ago." Inoncia concluded. "Perhaps it had been the lack of foresight in our part that allowed all of them to find a way out from the special prison we recently created within the golem Malivore."

"Of course, the Original bitch had got something to do with all of this. Afterall, she's been wanting to kill all of her children since the day she turned them into monsters," Nathaniel stated.

"Do you think that Psycho is also here because he heard that the Bennett family is back in town?" Maximus asked.

"I certainly hope not…" Rowan muttered.

After listening to their conversation, Bonnie immediately felt a coldness settle at the pit of her stomach. They sounded afraid. All of them were. That could only mean one thing, especially when they mentioned that the stranger came from New Orleans.

Judging from the amount of power Bonnie could sensed emanating from the stranger, she started to realize that the person must be none other than the creature her Grams had been afraid of.

The Upgraded Original Hybrid who now ruled New Orleans.

"It seems you leave me with no choice Nikki," The new King Regent of New Orleans said in obvious annoyance.

That was the only warning that Bonnie got right before Klaus was suddenly torn away from her and was flung straight into the ceiling. At once, there was a rain of debris after Klaus hit the wooden beams above. Not a moment later, clusters of broken wood fell down upon some of the compelled humans, whom were immediately buried beneath the wreckage.

With Klaus completely out of the way, Bonnie immediately sat up straight and looked towards the person who had attacked Klaus with magic.

The second she had an unobstructed view of the tall, male figure, Bonnie felt her heart leap to her throat at the sight of him.

"Kai…" the name involuntarily slipped past Bonnie's lips, and the person whom she only knew as her dear friend, glanced at her when he heard his name.

A familiar pair of blue-grey eyes met Bonnie's gaze, but she was puzzled to see the lack of recognition in his eyes when he looked at her. Bonnie knew that she had grown throughout the years of his absence but she was certain that Kai would remember her just by her distinct hazel eyes alone. Bonnie recalled how her friend told her that she had 'an unforgettable pair of bewitching hazel eyes', which Kai often teased her for using them to get what she wanted.

"Do I know you?" Kai asked, cocking his head to the side in obvious confusion.

At his question, Bonnie felt like she had been punched in the gut. As she looked into the blue-grey depths of his eyes, she realized that Kai really didn't remember her at all.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie...When we took him away from you, he ended up at a special place that made him forget your very existence. It's the only way to keep him from returning Bonnie…" Emily informed Bonnie sympathetically.

_Of course, they would do that...Of course, they would erase Kai's memories of me just to keep him away...If they hadn't, Kai would have found a way back to me without hesitation..._ Bonnie thought as she stared numbly at Kai, who was waiting for her answer to his question.

However, Bonnie wasn't given the chance to respond to her long lost friend because Klaus was suddenly moving again and was more than eager to finish where he left off.

Bonnie hadn't even moved from her spot when she saw the blurred figure of Kai intercepting Klaus mid-lunged before the feral hybrid could reach Bonnie. There was a resounding **CRACK!** , like a sound of an ear splitting thunderclap when the two powerful hybrids collided mid-air for the first time.

The moment they did, Klaus let out an almighty roar of fury just as Kai bellowed his battlecry in equal amounts of ferocity.

Then, that's when the real destruction and carnage started.

* * *

**BLOOPERS**

"It's nice to meet you Bon-"

"Wait. Is Klaus really your name?" Bonnie interrupted the hybrid carelessly. "Or is that a nickname given to you because you like to dress up as Santa Claus during Christmas?"

At her shocking inquiry, she heard Damon choked on his own spit and the History teacher, Alaric Saltzman, spat out the bourbon he's been drinking straight into Tyler's face, who in turn started cursing loudly, "What the fuck?! Why the hell did you have to spit on me Alaric?!"

Meanwhile, Klaus looked absolutely flummoxed at her unexpected question. The easy grin was gone from his handsome face and he was now staring at Bonnie with wide eyes and his red mouth half agaped. However, Bonnie wasn't done speaking.

"Hold on. Let me guess again," Bonnie stated as she held up a finger in front of him. "I assume that Klaus is actually short for Nicholas and your parents give you that name in honor of their patron saint and because you were born during Christmas. I also conclude that your folks were probably very religious and that they hoped that you grew up to be a saintly man who will often want to volunteer for community services. And judging from the beaded necklace that you're wearing beneath your shirt, which I presume is a rosary, you probably achieve your parents expectations. So are you actually a Priest or an acolyte right now?"

By this point, the people at the table were either trying to hide their laughter by pretending to cough or just simply covering their mouth to stop themselves from completely bursting into obnoxious laughter.

"Do tell Klaus...are you in fact a priest or an altar boy?" Damon dared to ask, clearly trying to provoke the hybrid. "My friends and I truly want to know. We can even say that is probably the question of the millenium."

Klaus glowered at Damon for a second right before he turned his darkening gaze back to her. Bonnie watched as the hybrid's eyes started to flash yellow in murderous rage.

"You little fool...you are going to die a very painful death for mocking me," Klaus growled at her.

"I'm not mocking you at all, Father..." Bonnie said as she pretended to look alarm at Klaus' threatening words.

"DON'T CALL ME FATHER! I AM NOT A FUCKING PRIEST!" Klaus suddenly roared in rage while he lunged towards her.

However, Bonnie was ready for him and she swiftly punched the pissed Original Hybrid so hard that he simply plowed straight into the wall like it was made of paper. There was a loud **CRASH!** as Klaus ended up buried in a man-size hole of his own making.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She heard Damon shout in shock.

Afterward, there was a pause as the entire Mystic Falls gang gaped openly from Klaus' dazed figure and back to Bonnie.

"Well, since he said he wasn't a priest. So I was actually hoping to knock some sense in him into taking the cloth. I think it would do him, and the world, a lot of good." Bonnie explained with a shrug.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION
> 
> The Brotherhood of the Five (Mentioned)
> 
> 1\. Alexander - Leader
> 
> 2\. Rowan - Second-in-Command
> 
> 3\. Nathaniel
> 
> 4\. Damian
> 
> 5\. Maximus
> 
> Bonnie's Ancestors (Currently Mentioned)
> 
> 1\. Arcadius - Uncle Cade
> 
> 2\. Qetsiyah - Aunt Tessa
> 
> 3\. Ayana - Aunt Ana
> 
> 4\. Inoncia - Aunt Nonie
> 
> 5\. Emily - Aunt Em
> 
> 6\. Beatrice - Aunt Bea
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't even know what I wrote. LOL. It feels like a complete blur to me. Anyway, the painters named Guercino (Giovanni Francesco Barbieri) and Nicolas Poussin are real people and the paintings that I mentioned also exist in real life. Other than that, I didn't make up the phrase Et in Arcadia Ego and its translation. Those were real words inscribe in the paintings as well. The only thing that I made was Bonnie's interpretation of Nicolas' two paintings with the maiden, which I wrote to fit the story. Yes, the painting of the women held some importance in Bonnie's family history. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. I think it might be too confusing to most, but I still hope you understood most of what I wrote.


	4. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Different Perspective from the Eyes of a Former Prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to confuse anyone with this chapter. This chapter will be focusing more on Kai as he and the Heretics escaped from the dimension that Bonnie's Ancestor had sent them after they were shunned from Bonnie's presence.
> 
> PEOPLE WHO WERE SHUNNED: Inadu (The Hollow), The Travellers, Esther Mikaelson, The Heretics and Kai Parker. Some others that will be mention later.

****

* * *

**MANY MONTHS PRIOR...**

**Fort Valley, Georgia**

" **I repeat this is** _**not a drill**_ **. All security personnel proceed to Level 0. The rest continue to evacuate the building. Lockdown will commence in thirty seconds** ," the voice said loudly accompanied by the sounds of alarms blasting from the speakers he could see attached to the ceiling.

Kai Parker ran alongside the Heretics after they left the place that contained the black pit, where they had emerged from.

"Where the hell are we?!" Mary Louise shouted over the blaring alarms as they continued to run down the hallway with Kai taking the lead.

"I think we are at the Triad Industries," was Kai's answer.

He remembered this place. He recognized the hallways because his father often brought Kai and his twin sister here every time his father wanted to exchange information with the Triad. It was one of the responsibilities for being the Coven Leader. It was also because the Parker family was descended from the very witch who helped create the golem Malivore alongside the vampire and a werewolf many years ago.

Of course, this was only possible after the Gemini Coven had managed to restore the half-destroyed grimoires containing information of building dimensions or other worlds, like the Other Side. Eventhough the Gemini Coven were the descendants of the traditional witches who opposed Qetsiyah's belief in magic, it didn't stop Kai's ancestors from hunting down Quetsiyah's lost grimoires for centuries with the intent of deconstructing it and harnessing all the knowledge it contained to use against all dark supernatural creatures that walked the earth all those years ago.

Most of Kai's ancestors had believed that Quetsiyah's descendants were powerful witches whose existence was to sow chaos and imbalance in nature the moment they were born. Legend says that it was in their blood. A curse, an _Ancestral Sin_ passed down in their bloodline even before Quetsiyah's was born.

After Kai had spent his time reading the ancient tomes during his imprisonment, he soon learned that Quetsiyah's bloodline came from the First Witch, who existed since the Dawn of Time. A witch who was said to have been moulded from the earth and breathed life into by Nature itself. The embodiment of Nature and the guardian of the mythical World Tree.

Kai also recalled that the First Witch taught all her knowledge to her followers even after breaking Nature's law. The First Witch had so many names, but it was mostly associated with Pandora, Eve, Lilith, Gaia, Idun and even the Goddess Hecate. She was called the 'All-Giving' or the 'Blessed One', where her descendants had taken up the name 'Bennett' that originated from the Latin word 'Benedictus' which meant 'Blessed'.

In truth, the supernatural races would not have existed if it weren't for them. For this very reason, Kai's ancestors had led a crusade to eradicate their bloodline after Quetsiyah's death, but they had failed. They had been too powerful that they had easily subdued the people who opposed them until they became someone to be feared. In the end, the Gemini Coven had focused their attention on the Travellers instead, whom they had prevented from breaking their curse completely.

Still, Kai's ancestor was able to create another dimension after restoring Quetsiyah's grimoire to imprison other creatures that were now believed to be a myth. Supernatural creatures like the Dragons, Jinn, Night Hag, Oni and even the Mer-people. All of them now reside inside a dark dimension.

Of course, like the other Prison Worlds, the golem had been created from the blood of a Bennett Witch while the leader of the Gemini Coven was the one who deciphered Quetsiyah's grimoire and constructed the portal. At that time of Malivore's creation, a Bennett Witch had been married to the Leader of the Gemini Coven. Unfortunately, she had died with no surviving children. The Coven Leader had then remarried to continue the lineage.

Kai learned most of these when he was still young. A secret passed down from the current leader of the Gemini Coven to the future leader, like Kai and his twin sister. Of course, only one of them would have kept this knowledge after the Merging Ritual.

Still, he remembered that Malivore was a creature that absorbed those mythical creatures and engulfed them in an endless darkness. There was no chance of any creature venturing out of it. However, Kai and the Heretics had recently emerged from another pocket dimension inside Malivore, which seemed to have been specially created to trap them and make them forget about something - or perhaps _someone_.

As to what it is or whom the person they were forced to forget, Kai could only guess.

Thankfully, Kai and the others were no longer trapped inside Malivore's other stomach.

"Triad Industries? The intelligence organization whose purpose is to keep the supernatural world a secret and eliminate all threats that will jeopardize it?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, that's the one. I believe it was called the Triad Corporation back in your day," Kai responded.

"This is not good, Kai...if Esther and Inadu learn the truth of where they are, I am certain that they will find a way to get out of there with or without our help." Valerie said worriedly.

Kai opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he saw the door burst open at the end of the hallway, where half a dozen people suddenly poured out. The people were all wearing black clothes with heavy protective armor and they were clearly armed judging from the weapons they were carrying in their hands.

He had seen guns before but the strange-looking things in these people's hands looked to be more advanced as they trained red laser beams at Kai and the Heretics, who instantly stopped running at the sight of them. He noted that the red beams of lights zeroed on their vital organs, specifically their hearts.

"HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND DON'T MOVE!" One of the black-clad figures shouted.

Inwardly, Kai felt a bit concerned as he stared at the barrel of guns trained at him and his companions. He knew for a fact that the Triad armed their security personnel with various assortment of weapons that could neutralize any supernatural creature. So Kai felt the need to be extra cautious. Wooden bullets might not be deadly to him if he didn't get shot anywhere vital, but it would be fatal to the Heretics, who were part vampire.

Kai eyed the armed men for a moment before he finally grinned and said, "Alright."

He noted the way some of the Triad members shifted when they saw him smile. Clearly wary of him. Kai felt slightly amused by their reaction.

"I'm going to raise my hands," He informed them while he started to move his arms.

"DO IT SLOWLY!" yelled the tall figure at the front of the group. Kai guessed that the person must be the one in charge.

"Sure," He said, his grin widening.

Kai started to slowly raise his hands at first, but decided to forgo the pretense of giving up and just simply flicked his wrist to send all armed men crashing against the wall.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ were the sounds as the armed men instinctively pulled their triggers in response to Kai's attack.

At once, bullets went flying everywhere. Some bullets ricocheted from the walls while the others hit the ceiling or flew past Kai, nearly grazing him. Unfortunately, the Heretics didn't fare better since he heard Valerie and Oscar cry out in pain as the bullets struck them.

Kai mentally cursed when he realized that some of the Heretics were hurt. They wouldn't be of use to him if they became injured while they try to escape from the Triad's headquarters.

Scowling, Kai twisted his hand and forced the armed men to release their weapons. There was a consecutive cluttering sound as half a dozen guns fell to the floor. Kai continued to siphon the magic from the ring hanging from his necklace to keep the Triad men immobilized.

"Drain them dry! You will need all your strength because they won't be the last team sent to stop us from escaping." He ordered the Heretics.

The Heretics didn't need to be told twice and Kai watched as their blurred figures zipped past him to reach the armed men pinned on the wall, except for Valerie and Oscar who simply ran forward at a human pace due to their injuries. Soon, the hallway was filled with the screams of the Triad men the moment when the Heretics sank their fangs on them.

The Heretics might have fed from Kai when they had emerged from the black pit, but it wasn't enough to regain their full strength. They needed more blood and these Triad men would be enough to keep them from getting captured by the organization.

Meanwhile, Kai could hear the voice saying from the speakers once more.

" _ **Threat level has been raised to Code Red. Designated emergency protocol has been activated. All security personnel converge on Section 3 Level 0. Initiating Lockdown in ten seconds...10...9…."**_

Kai listened to the countdown as he finally released the pinned men while the Heretics continued to feed on them. Afterward, he walked towards his companions and he was about to step over a dead body, when his hearing picked up a static sound followed by a man's voice speaking.

" _ **Alpha Team is down! I repeat Alpha Team is down! Beta and Gamma Teams proceed to Section 3 Level 0. Delta and Epsilon Teams remain on standby,"**_ a voice suddenly said and Kai frowned, wondering where the voice came from. " _ **The intruders have been classified. There is a witch among the vampires. Be sure to arm yourselves with the right tranquilizers. Proceed with extreme caution."**_

He soon discovered that voice came from the small black box that was clipped on the weapon holster of the dead Triad man. Upon closer inspection, Kai also noted some kind of contraption in the dead man's front armor that had a glass lens on it. He heard it making clicking noises as the lenses moved and revolved.

It looked like a miniature camera.

Kai furrowed his brows as he examined the small object. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. It was the only reason how their enemies knew about what happened in that hallway. They must have watched the attack on the first team of armed men from a distance.

" _ **8….7...…"**_ the countdown continued.

As Kai carefully looked around, he became aware of the strange object hanging from the ceiling, which moved to focus its lenses on Kai as he stared at it. Kai clenched his teeth when he began to suspect that the entire building might have all of these things everywhere, which meant they would have a difficult time escaping the place if their enemies knew where they were currently going. He might not know what year it was, but this leap in technological advancement could only mean that more than a decade had passed by since he was sent to the 1994 Prison World.

A hand settled on Kai's shoulder and he looked up to see Beau regarding him. A silent question in his eyes.

"We are being watched," Kai informed the mute Heretic. He turned towards the others and saw that most of them were done gorging on the blood of their enemies.

"Being watched? How?" Valerie asked at the same time as Mary Louise said, "Do you mean being watched by a magical Looking Glass?"

" _ **6...5…"**_ the disembodied voice from the speakers said.

"No, our enemies are watching us through those things," Kai said. He pointed towards the object on the ceiling.

"What are those?" came Oscar's question.

"I believe those are cameras," was Kai's response.

_Cameras that are more advanced. A kind of technology hadn't been invented during my time._ Kai thought.

"Cameras?" Nora said in confusion.

" _ **4….3…"**_ the voice from the speakers said.

However, before Kai could say anything else, he heard the loud groaning sound from above. Kai and the Heretics looked up and saw the heavy blast wall started to swiftly descend from the ceiling, which would block their escape path.

"NO!" Mary Louise screamed just as Valerie shouted, "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

"WE NEED TO CLOAK OURSELVES BEFORE WE GO OUT THERE!" Oscar yelled frantically.

At once, Kai cast a cloaking spell on himself just as the others started vanishing from his sight. However, he could hear them running ahead of him while the durasteel wall was half way down. The Heretics used their vampire speed to move quickly, but Kai was still human and not as fast as his companions.

So he knew that he couldn't escape in time.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Kai heard one of the Heretics yell, which was soon followed by rapid gunfire and the screams of people that instantly broke out even through the blaring alarm noises all around him.

_How is it even possible?_ Kai thought as he tried to reach the door in time. _The humans shouldn't be able to see past the cloaking spell. Not unless they have developed some device - an eye piece - that can see through cloaked figures._

" _ **2...1...0…"**_ The voice finished just as the durasteel wall finally slammed into the ground before Kai could even slide below it.

On the other side of the blast wall, he could still hear the muffled sounds of fighting and shouting as the Heretics confronted the teams of men sent by the Triad.

Gritting his teeth, Kai pressed his palms against the steel wall and hoped it was imbued with magic. However, he realized that it wasn't. He couldn't siphon anything from it.

Furious with his current predicament, he drew his arm back and punched the wall. He felt the jolt of pain run from his fist and straight through his arm, but he ignored it.

"Damnit!" He cursed out loud as he slammed his fist into the wall again. Even if he used the magic he could siphon from the ring, it wouldn't be enough to tear the blast wall apart. He needed something strong. Something out of this dimension to destroy the many obstacles that prevented him and the others from escaping.

Reluctantly, his blue-grey eyes landed on the black ring hanging from his necklace as he dimly recalled the words spoken to him.

" _It's a promise ring. You need to promise me that you will stand by my side until the end Kai, even through Hell and back."_ someone had said to him, but Kai couldn't remember who the person was.

Suddenly, Kai felt a prickle of awareness like he was being watched and he didn't need to turn around to know who had appeared behind him.

"Are you willing to make the deal now, Young Kai?" the voice asked.

Kai didn't reply at once but only stared at the black ring. He ran his eyes over the single letter that was carved in it.

A letter that he knew meant something important to him.

If only he could remember what it was.

"Yes," came Kai's response as he wrapped his hand around the ring and pulled. At once, the necklace broke and Kai carefully slipped the black ring from the metal chain and straight into his ring finger.

"Then, ask and I shall deliver." the spirit told him.

"Give my companions and I an immunity. I need them alive," was all Kai asked as he stretched his arm out in front of him and aimed the black ring at the blast door. He extended his senses and reached deep into the ring, where he started to draw the immense and boundless magical well that was connected to another dimension.

"Consider your request granted," the spirit stated just as Kai felt the black ring begin to heat up while red vein-like cracks glinted on the band made from a mysterious material.

Soon, Kai started to perspire as the temperature in the room continued to climb up. He didn't stop siphoning even when the walls and ceiling started to glow red, which was caused by the unnatural heat that was emanating from the ring. There was a hissing sound as the paint started to slough off while steam started to rise up from his body.

Without knowing about it, his blue-grey eyes started to glow ruby red as he continued to draw power from the other dimension. The raging inferno inside the ring continued to build up and Kai knew that it won't be long before he could harness the power inside.

"It's almost time, Kai," the spirit informed from somewhere behind him.

"You need to stop hovering over me like a worried Nanny, Archie. I know what I'm doing. Geeze. I can't even concentrate without you breathing down my neck. Just give me a few more seconds and I will have enough firepower to burn everything down," He stated through gritted teeth as he continued to siphon.

"It still won't destroy Malivore," the spirit pointed out.

"I know," came Kai's reply. "All I need is to burn this entire place to the ground. And now, I'm ready...It's time to raise some hell."

With those last words, Kai finally unclench his fist and finally let go of the power that had been building up inside the ring.

In less than a second, everything around him detonated as he unleashed all the hellfire that he had drawn from Hell.

_**BOOOM!**_ was the sound as an inferno burst out from the ring and flooded the entire place.

The explosion was deafening and strong that the ground shook and heaved before it completely cracked like a meteorite just hit it. Kai slammed into the crater from the strength of the explosion. For more than a minute, he could only hear the ringing in his ears and he couldn't see anything else but the raging fire all around him. He was in the middle of a fiery cyclone as the hellfire burned the concrete walls and even the steel foundation of the building until all was left was a fiery crater from where he stood. The fire just simply turned everything to ashes and smoke. Still the fire continued to consume everything in its path.

It felt like it lasted long for the entire place to be engulf in flames, but Kai knew that it only lasted for less than a minute. Afterward, Kai finally saw destruction that he had caused all around him. The fire did not only blasted the durasteel wall, but it incinerated everything around him instantly, even all floors of the building. The hellfire consumed everything. All except for him and his companions, who had been given immunity to the fire.

With the entire ceiling and the floors turned to ashes, Kai had an obstructive view of the sky above him. In the distance, he could hear the loud wail of sirens as ambulances, police cars and fire trucks made their way to the site of the explosion.

With red-orange flames still dancing and flickering all over his tall frame, Kai carefully stood up from the shattered and blackened ground. Then, he clambered out from the deep crater and started looking for his other companions. He hoped that some of them were still alive after their altercation with the Triad men. He still needed them alive more than ever, especially after he had made the deal with the devil.

_Keep the ring with you at all times. That's the only way for me to communicate with you. And if you need more powerful allies, you can find two more trapped inside the vault beneath The Armory._ The spirit mentally informed him. _You need them to complete our deal._

_Your plan...Has it changed since you last spoke to me?_ Kai asked instead as he walked through the fire in search of the Heretics. His eyes still glowing red from the dark power coursing through his veins.

_No, it hasn't,_ was the spirit's reply.

_**An army and a Kingdom.**_ _If I do this, how long should I oversee everything in your behalf?_ He said.

_It is not for my behalf...The Kingdom, the army, and the people you build and prepare...they are not for me. It is for someone else,_ the spirit responded mysteriously.

_If not for you, it's for who then?_ Kai couldn't help but asked.

_You already know who she is. You just don't remember._ That was the last thing the spirit said before his presence completely disappeared from Kai's mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Malivore is called the Eater of the Dark. The reason Bonnie wasn't able to encounter the creatures that Malivore absorbed was because they were trapped in an endless darkness. They would have a difficult time venturing out of it, if compared to the other dimensions that had places you could see and navigate instead of the pitch black darkness inside Malivore.
> 
> Author's Notes: Alright, I'm really sorry for the late update. I have written all the plot points for this story but I have hard time conveying my ideas/thoughts into words. I also want to apologize for the people who expects me to write a fic that only focuses on romance and the smut. So I know that you will find this chapter incredibly boring for the lack of interaction between the pairings. If you need to read something that focuses more on the romance, fluff and the smut, this story will just disappoint you. So I suggest reading something else that is more to your taste. I'm quite certain that there are other fics and authors in this fandom who only focuses more on the romance and smut part with Bonnie x Male Character pairing. So I direct you to them.
> 
> I also want to thank those who commented on the previous chapters. I know Chapter 3 was probably the longest chapter that I have ever written and might have bore most of you to death. I know most of you have lost interest in Chapter 3 because it was really long. Still I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter even though Bonnie is not in it.
> 
> And if you have any question regarding my fics, or want to see the snippets or updates of my other Bonnie-centric fics and graphic edits, you can look me up on Tumblr. My tumblr name is 'dhazellouise'.


	5. The Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Kai explains all his grand plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this will be another boring chapter, but I want to include this chapter to completely explain what Kai has been up to ever since he was separated from Bonnie. But don't worry. The next chapter will be under Bonnie's POV and the other men. I'm thinking about writing Kol, Elijah and Damon POV's next while all of this is happening in Mystic Grill. So this story won't only be focusing on what Bonnie is doing.

****

**GROVE HILL, VIRGINIA**

It had been hours since their escape from the Triad Industries.

Even now, Kai still remembered how the entire city had been in complete uproar when they had left it. When Kai and the Heretics had emerged from the fiery crater that was previously the Triad's main Headquarters, it looked like they were in the middle of a warzone the moment they stepped outside.

The fire was still burning. There were the sounds of wailing and screaming from the injured and the burnt victims as they were pulled out by the Search and Rescue teams from the wreckage of the collapsed buildings near the Triad's facility. Kai also recalled the acrid scent of burnt rubber from the destroyed vehicles and the smell of cooked meat from the scorched, dead bodies littering the streets. He had seen the police officers, firemen and medics running around and barking orders, which added to the chaotic scene.

The roads surrounding the destroyed building had been blocked by police cars while bomb squads and their canine units were deployed to search the nearby areas for any signs of other 'bombs'. Even S.W.A.T teams had been sent out to scour the place for the people responsible for the explosion after the Triad Industries had informed the intelligence agency that it was a 'Terrorist Attack' and the insurgents were still at large. Fortunately, Kai and the others had used the cloaking spell to prevent the ordinary humans from detecting their presence as they left the city.

Now, they were in Grove Hill, Virginia. Another place that might end up in complete disarray once Kai and his companions continued with their plans.

"Listen. We can't allow Esther and Inadu to get out of that dimension. Even the Travellers as well," Kai said as they sat at a restaurant, where the Heretics had recently feasted on the diners after they had arrived in Virginia. "We might not remember how we ended up in Malivore's second stomach but we can all agree that the Original Witch, The Hollow and the Travellers are better off imprisoned inside that pocket dimension."

"But how about Lily?! We can't just leave her there Kai!" Nora burst out angrily. "She treated you like you were a part of our little family! Don't you even care about what will happen to her if we leave her there? Esther and Inadu are going to tear her to pieces the moment they realized that we are not coming back to free them like we promised!"

"Lily might have treated her like a member of our family, but Esther had thought of Kai like a son she never had. She had trained him in that Prison World-like dimension for years...Although it makes me wonder the true reason you are betraying her Kai." Valerie remarked as she looked at him with suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that Val," Kai simply rolled his eyes at her. "Esther might have treated me better than any of you, but she was only doing it to further her own agenda. She wanted me to kill her children if she fails. That is the reason she spent her time teaching me everything she knows, especially the spells that would kill or weaken the Originals," Kai responded. "Admittedly, I can't really ignore the knowledge that she had to offer."

_Also, I've already made a deal with the devil. Betraying Esther won't be as bad as going against the King of Hell._ Kai thought.

"Remember that it was both Esther and Inadu, who managed to figure out that loophole and create that spell to send us back here to the real world so long as we follow through with their plans. We can't betray them so easily Kai, especially when they are holding Lily hostage as an insurance to keep us from going against them." Oscar reasoned with him.

"You don't need to worry about Lily because I already have a plan to get her out of there." Kai waved his hand in a dismissive gesture while a wide grin split across his face. Kai noted how his words had the desired effect. Now, the Heretics looked more hopeful.

"How will you do that Kai?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, before I can tell you all about my plans, I think it's time for me to explain some things that you find confusing. _So..._ story time!" Kai clapped his hands, looking like an excited child. "I'll start from the beginning. Here it goes. Once upon a time, a long time ago, that black pit that we came from was once a golem called Malivore, but currently it's not because you know... _reasons_."

Most of the Heretics either shook their heads or snorted in derision after listening to Kai's words.

"You are pisspoor story teller, you know that right? You can't even explain anything without sounding a complete and utter buffoon," Nora stated in exasperation.

"Calm down, Nori. I was just getting to the good part," Kai wanted to roll his eyes at her but he refrained. He felt like his eyes might fall off from its sockets after constantly eye-rolling every time he was talking to any of the Heretics. They were just an uptight bunch. They were clearly suffering from the stick-up-the-ass syndrome. Probably more so than others since they have lived as long as they did.

"And stop calling me that! Do I look like a seaweed to you?"

"Well, perhaps with a sprinkle of magic, I might be able to turn you into one," Kai replied with a malicious grin appearing on his face.

"Stop it both of you!"

Kai watched as Val suddenly stepped forward to restrain Nora, who was about ready to throttle him.

"Why do you always like to provoke us?!" Marie Louise snapped at him and Kai just quirked his brow at her rude attitude.

"Well, you Heretics are just so goddamn serious that you just sucked all the joy out of everything. I don't know if its because of your siphoner abilities or all of you just a bunch of old-time rejects and who are clearly in desperate need of guidance. Fortunately for all of you, you have _moi_ , I consider myself to be born to the role of a provocateur and just actively draw out the very worst from people," Kai swept his arms outward for a dramatic effect.

The Heretics didn't found his statement or even his antics funny.

"Stop acting like a complete lunatic Kai and just bloody finish what you wanted to tell us!" Malcolm said.

"Alright, alright," Kai raised his hands in a placating manner, but his grin was the exact opposite of wanting to mollify the others. Even his blue-grey eyes had a flinty glint to it.

If everything didn't hinge on Kai to make all their plans work, the Heretics would have abandon him already. However, as it turned out, Kai was the only one who could be turned to an Upgraded Original Hybrid since he was still just siphoner witch. That was the first condition to successfully transitioned into an Upgraded Original Hybrid. Other than that, the Heretics needed the power of an Original Hybrid to siphon and contain the power of the Ancestral Well that would be use to help them save their surrogate mother and their sire Lily Salvatore. Now, all the Heretics could do was reluctantly follow his lead despite their obvious dislike for him.

"Since I am being bullied, I might as well go on. Anyway, Malivore was created to take down supernatural creatures and erased their existence from the collective minds of people. But it looked like someone - or rather, several people - created another dimension inside Malivore recently but it functioned as the exact opposite instead. It seemed that dimension was purposely created to make us forget something or someone's existence. Other than that, I think all of you need to know the fact that there is only complete darkness inside Malivore. No light. No nothing. _Nada._ There is only the dark. Do I need to elaborate more?"

"No, we completely understand what you are trying to-," Oscar started to say but was immediately cut off.

"We get it Kai!" Marie Louise interrupted. "It's all dark and gloomy inside Malivore, except for the place where we were imprisoned! Now, can you just please go straight to the point instead of making us listen to you prattle all day long?!"

"What do you expect? He loves the sound of his own voice. Of course, he is going to use this chance to talk as long as he liked," Nora added to the noise pollution inside the restaurant.

Kai was slowly contemplating about turning the noise off. _Permanently._

"You know insulting me will just make me want to talk all the more until your ears fall off right?" Kai stated while raising both his brows at them.

"That's enough! Can we just let Kai speak what is on his mind instead of constantly interrupting and insulting him? We will just be delaying everything that we are set here to do!" Oscar pleaded. He was clearly getting fed up with all the in-fighting between Kai and the rest of the Heretics.

"Thank you Oscar for being the only smart person amongst your group," Kai said.

At his insult, most of the Heretics sent him a murderous glare. Except for Beau, who remained as mute as ever. Kai could hardly blame him for that.

Afterward, Kai instantly launched into a tirade before either Marie Louise and Nora could say anything else, who were already in the process of opening their annoying mouths.

_What a pair of hags,_ Kai thought as he began speaking.

"Where was I again? Ah, yes...the other dimension inside Malivore. So whoever sent us in that dimension are either a bunch of idiots, or they are simply idiots, who lack the foresight of erasing our memories altogether. For this reason, I still remember reading the grimoires during my time in the 1994 Prison World, which contained information in how these dimensions are created. I noticed that the second dimension inside Malivore where we emerged from is more similar to our previous Prison Worlds. The difference is that the new dimension only encompasses a small area that imitates our real world and it is surrounded by Malivore's endless darkness to keep us inside and prevented us from escaping. Knowing all of this - and how the new dimension functioned - I believed that we only need the blood of a Bennett witch to resolve our current Lily problem. And since mommy Salvatore sired all of you, all we need is your connection to her, which will allow us to bring her here to the real world. A summoning spell, if you will to get Lily from Esther and Inadu's clutches. But, there is something that we will have to consider...all of this will require a great amount of magic. That is why we have to go to New Orleans after we are done with the Armory. The Ancestral Well will have more than enough magic to perform this summoning spell and complete the ritual that will turn me into an Upgraded Original Hybrid."

"Are you sure you want to do that Kai?" Oscar asked in concern. "The spell that Esther and Inadu created hasn't been done before. We don't know what it can do. It can very well turn you into something else instead."

Kai should feel touched by Oscar's concern, but he didn't really particularly care. Honestly, he didn't understand why the man even tried to champion him when he faced the Heretics or even support him in more than one occasion. Afterwall, Kai was hardly ever friendly with Oscar. Kai viewed him like the rest of them when he was still trapped in that dimension for undetermined years. Oscar was just another person that Kai could use and manipulate for his own ends.

"You don't need to worry about that Oscar," came his response, "I've gone through it multiple times and I know that it will be successful. I also know that both witches had not expected me to betray them. Although we still need to be careful. Both the Original Witch and the Hollow might have loyal followers out there and we can't show our real intention just yet before we rescue Lily Salvatore from their clutches."

"I agree with Kai. We must keep with the pretense of following Esther's and Inadu's orders. If they found out that we are going to betray them, they will surely kill Lily before we can save her from them." Malcolm stated.

"Kai, if we do this. We need all the allies we can get." Valerie pointed out.

"That's why I brought us here to Virginia," Kai responded. "We are going to break out two more allies from The Armory."

"How do you even know about them?" Nora inquired.

"I have my ways," Kai's answer was ambiguous at best but he had no time to explain everything to them.

"Two won't be enough Kai. If Esther, Inadu and the Travellers escape, their wrath will be tenfold after our betrayal. We might need an entire army to go against them," Malcolm pointed out.

"I know that, Malcolm. Why do you think we are going to New Orleans as well? Other than using the Ancestral Well to free Lily from the other witches, turn me into an Upgraded Hybrid, and complete the Merging Ritual to become a leader of my Coven, I also have other plans for the entire supernatural community there."

"What do you plan to do then Kai?" Valerie asked.

_To prepare an army and a Kingdom for someone,_ He thought.

"I plan to take over the city from Marcel Gerard," was Kai's simple answer.

"Why do you even want to do that?" Nora said.

"If I do this, I hope to draw Klaus Mikaelson and the other Originals out," He told them.

"Are you still going to kill them even after we save Lily?" came Valerie's surprise question.

At the same time, Mary Louise said, "Why are you still going to follow through with Esther's plans? Aren't we going to betray her in the end?"

"I'm not going to kill the Originals," Kai assured them, "The reason I'm doing this is because I need Klaus to build his own army of Hybrids after he breaks his Hybrid Curse. And if he doesn't comply with my plan, I will use his siblings as leverage. Or perhaps offer Mikael for him to kill. Either way, I need Klaus' hybrids alongside my own hybrid army."

"Why do you need two Hybrid army? Are you preparing for war?" Oscar said.

"How can you even create a hybrid army of your own, Kai? Must I remind you that you are the only recent siphoner that came out from the Gemini Coven?" Valerie reminded him.

Kai had already expected them to question his plans but he already had an answer for everything.

So he allowed himself to smirk as he responded, "Do you remember what The Hollow said about the Unification Ritual of the First Werewolf Clans? The ritual that would allow everyone who participated in the ritual to mystically inherit the special abilities of the alphas? Well, Inadu taught me how it was done and after looking through the spells, I realized that I could modify it to fit with my plans in creating my own vampire-witch hybrids. Considering the life of the Gemini Coven leader is connected to all the Coven members, I was able to modify the Unification Ritual that will allow me to extend my special abilities to other Coven members once I complete the Merging Ritual, but only after I turned into an Upgraded Original Hybrid first. So as you can see, I will be able to turn all the members of our Coven into Hybrids once I complete the Merging Ritual. However, instead of calling it the Unification Ritual, I will call it the ' _Inclusion Ritual'_."

"That's bloody brilliant, Kai!" Oscar remarked. "If you do this, does it also mean that we will inherit some of your abilities as an Upgraded Hybrid as well if we participate in the ritual?"

"Yes, that's my plan." Kai nodded his head. "But first, we need to focus on freeing our other allies from The Armory before we go to Louisiana. We will need their help as well since we will be going our separate ways to fetch Lucy Bennett, my twin sister, and the rest of my Coven before we go to New Orleans. Now, why don't we go through the blueprint of The Armory's stronghold and devise a plan on how to break out the two prisoners."

"I don't even want to know how you manage to find that blueprint Kai or instantly locate a Bennett witch, but I'm glad that everything seemed to be going smoothly for us." Malcolm commented.

"I am beginning to suspect that Kai has some kind of Fairy Godmother stowed away in his back pocket, who can grant him anything he wishes," Oscar said.

"It's more of a Spirit Guide," Kai said jokingly, but his answer was not farther from the truth as his blue-grey eyes darted to the figure standing to the side.

The spirit in question just sent an unamused look in Kai's direction after being referred to as a 'Spirit Guide'.

"Whatever or whoever is helping you Kai, I don't even want to know." Marie Louise said with a wary tone.

"Even if I tell you the truth, I know you won't believe me," Kai replied.

_I know that all of you won't believe me if I tell you that the King of Hell is currently my best buddy._

__

**MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA**

"It's all over the news. We heard that it was a terrorist attack."

Elijah listened to Jonas Martin talk to the person on the other line.

"No, it wasn't, Like my organization has always done in many years, we cover things up to keep the general populace from knowing about the supernatural community. The explosion in our main branch in Fort Valley wasn't done by terrorists. It was done by unknown individuals that had escaped from our special prison," came a woman's voice that could only be Victoria Greasley. The Director of the Triad Industries.

"Who were they?" Jonas inquired.

"We don't know yet. All the surveillance footage did not survive from the explosion. However, we managed to acquire some videos from CCTV cameras on the adjacent buildings, albeit an unclear footage. We are still not able to identify the people responsible for the destruction in our Headquarters. I have sent a special team to track down these unknown threats, but I will still be needing help from most of the witch community to locate these people. That's why I'm calling you Jonas. I asked that you contact all your connections to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Whoever these people are, they are extremely powerful. Even now, the fire is still burning. Everything within two blocks from the Triad's main Headquarters have been completely destroyed. The numbers of the dead bodies are rising. The burnt victims that were pulled from the wreckage are slowly dying. The witches that I have consulted had informed me that this fire is not natural. It is not even magical. _It is something else._ For this reason, my organization is willing to work with other supernatural races to locate these people before they will attack again. So if you find something Jonas, don't hesitate to contact me."

"Of course," was Jonas' swift response.

Elijah continued to listen to the conversation as he pretended to read the book in his hand. He had heard about the explosion two nights ago and he had thought nothing of it at first until he received a call yesterday.

The Triad Industries had been the first attack.

The second attack had happened in Grove Hill, Virginia sometime last night. Just seven miles from Mystic Falls.

Elijah had been informed that a group of people had released something from the vault beneath The Armory.

Something that was far older than even Elijah and his siblings. This of course had convinced the remaining members of The Armory to reach out for Elijah's lackeys in the hopes of finding him or his brother Klaus. Probably hoping for the Originals to help them kill the very creatures that were released into the world, and in exchanged they could have anything of value that the Armory had accumulated throughout the years since the day it was founded.

However, as tempting as the offer was, Elijah had other plans and he was not going to drop it just to help The Armory. Klaus was coming to town with the intent to break his Hybrid Curse and Elijah was ready to confront his younger brother for the location of his other siblings.

****

**PRESENT TIME**

In a blur of motion, Kai and Klaus continued to trade blows. Punches and kicks were exchanged as they proceeded to wreck the entire restaurant with their fighting without a care about the unmoving humans all around them. Kai knew that most of the sirened diners were injured while some were probably dead, considering the amount of wreckage that had fallen down from the ceiling, which would have impaled or crushed some of the mortals.

An elbow in the jaw sent Kai flying into a table occupied by an unmoving couple. Distantly, he could hear some people shouting and cursing nearby. He suspected that it must be the same group that Klaus had been talking to earlier. Kai chose to ignore them and focused more on the feral hybrid, who was currently intent in killing him.

He had been about to stand up when he saw the Original Hybrid moving towards him with Klaus' hand angled in a slashing motion. In a flash, Kai grabbed Klaus' hand before the hybrid could remove his head from his shoulder. Kai didn't plan on dying by decapitation. Thank you very much.

With a kick to the stomach, he sent the blonde bastard flying off him. Thereafter, Kai used his magic to suspend the sonofabitch mid-air, where he then ran towards Klaus and proceeded to deliver consecutive attacks on the immobilized thousand years old hybrid.

"Come back to -" Kai began to say as he slammed his fist into the hybrid's face and he watched as a split instantly appeared on his opponent's lip.

"- your fucking senses -" he kneed Klaus in the stomach twice, who let out an agonized gasp every time Kai's knee connected with the hybrid's gut. There was also a distinct crack. A sound like Kai might have broken a rib or two.

"- You stupid dog!" Kai completed his attack by wrapping a hand around Klaus' neck while he twisted the asshole's arm behind his back before Kai vamp-speed the Original Hybrid with him.

**CRASH!** was the sound as Kai slammed Klaus against the window. Shards of glass and splinters of wood rained down on them when the window shattered into pieces.

_Whatever that strange girl did to him, it has sent him into a heated frenzy. Pain will probably be effective to regain back his senses. I need the bastard to be coherent when I finally make a secret deal with him. Well, here it goes..._ Kai inwardly decided as he grabbed the blonde hybrid's hair and quickly bashed Klaus' face against the broken glass still attached to the windowsill.

Immediately, Klaus let out a howl of agony as the glass shard pierced straight through the hybrid's left eye and Kai noted the flicker of awareness beginning to appear on the Original's other undamaged eye.

Meanwhile, Kai could distinguish a loud commotion from nearby, but he had no time to investigate it further when he still had an Original Hybrid to deal with. Klaus and his temper tantrums was said to be beyond explosive. So Kai couldn't afford any temporary distraction at the moment.

"Are you quite done acting like a beast in heat Nikky?" He asked in a mocking tone while he looked down on the other hybrid still in his grip.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Klaus roared in rage.

"Good, you are finally speaking like a norma-" Kai wasn't able to finish the sentence because he suddenly found himself being tackled to the ground by a murderous blonde Original Hybrid.

Kai watched as Klaus tore the glass shard out of his bloody eye right before the hybrid raised his fist with the intent to pummel Kai in the face. However, Kai was already prepared for it. So with a flick of his wrist, he flung the hybrid off him and sent Klaus crashing into a booth full of sirened diners.

However, the hybrid was only down for about three seconds before Klaus was on the move again. Klaus' blurred figure was zipping towards Kai when -

"My, my, my, you haven't changed much do you, Niklaus?" a voice suddenly cut through their rage-fueled fighting.

Kai observed how Klaus froze mid-lunge at the sound of that voice. Kai didn't look to the side to know who had spoken. Afterall, it was him who had brought the other Original there.

"No, you can't be here..." was the words that Klaus uttered right before the other hybrid slowly turned to face the new arrival.

Kai turned to look as well and felt only annoyance at what he saw.

It looked like Kai's new 'ally' had taken someone hostage. The Original Vampire had a hand wrapped around Elena Gilbert's throat. The Doppelganger that was needed to break Klaus' Hybrid Curse.

_That's not part of our plan_ , Kai inwardly thought in frustration.

"Oh, but I am...and I am here to ruin all your plans, _**bastard**_..." Mikael said as he smiled cruelly at Klaus Mikaelson.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
